


Secrets

by Justmadman



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Background Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Killing, Mild Smut, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmadman/pseuds/Justmadman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has secrets to hide, secrets to share. But we all have that one deepest, darkest secret nobody can know about. So do Elsa and Anna, but how long can they keep it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Killing Time

The redhead stifled a groan, or rather whimper, as another knife pierced right through his right calf. Anna's bored eyes landed at the red liquid oozing out of the spot and watched as it slowly dripped to the ground. She propped her chin on her left hand, and with her right, she pulled out another dagger made of ice. Without looking, she flicked it onto her target. This time, it landed further up, on his left thigh.

"Ahghgh!" A choked scream escaped his mouth. He felt his throat burn, it was so hot, so painful. He had been screaming for the past hour, but the princess wouldn't stop.

"Oh, hush., Aren't you tired of screaming already? What happened to your balls? I haven't cut them off yet." Anna drawled, slightly annoyed. The Northern Isles have decided to negotiate terms with them, and according to Elsa, they were to give them a chance. See what they had to offer, she said. Not that Anna  minded, but negotiations meant meetings. Meetings meant formalities. And formalities were so boring.

Hans didn't reply; he was too busy catching his breath. It took all his energy to just lift his head to make eye contact with the princess. Whatever emotion he was trying to convey, it wasn't working. The princess rolled her eyes.

"You're boring me... Say something interesting for once, won’t you?" She said as she took out yet another dagger from her pocket.

To her surprise, the disgraced prince threw his head up with all his might and spat in her direction. She watched as the droplet of bubbles land a pathetic distance  before her. Amused, she let out a snort and smiled. Now, that was something she didn't see every day. Usually when in the face of death, her victims would cower or beg for their lives--something she didn’t really understand. They were being tortured and yet they still wanted to live longer? For what, more pain? It was clear that the Southern Isles were in no position to attempt any sort of rescue for their prince.

Unfortunately for Hans, the princess’ amusement was short lived. She stood and walked over to the stake holding the redhead with a grace she never knew she had. She took out her sword and raised it to his neck.

"Thank you for entertaining me… It has been a pleasure, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

As she was about to deliver the final blow, she heard the dungeon doors open and slammed shut in an instant, followed by soft and slow footsteps against the stone cold floor.

"Looks like we have an audience," Neither of them needed to turn to know who it was. "Be sure to put on your best behaviour for Her Majesty, am I clear? " She lifted her prisoner's head and whispered into his ear, not waiting for a reply before she stood to face the newcomer with a sinister smile.

The clicking echoed louder, and eventually came to a halt.

“Anna?” a soft voice sounded.

The strawberry blonde turned around to see her sister, the Queen, still in her nightgown. The torch behind her burned softly in the background, bringing light to her beautiful thick blonde, almost white hair that was left unbound. The snowflake hairpins seemed to shined. She wore no make up. Her gloves were no more, she no longer wore them. Anna smiled, still glad her sister no longer feared for  the safety of others. No, it was the other way round now: others feared Elsa’s power.

“Done with the Northern Isles I presume, my liege?” Anna returned to her sister and knelt, placing her sword in front of her. The queen frowned. Anna knew what she was doing to her.

“Were you about to kill your last toy?”

“Yes, your majesty.” Elsa could practically hear the younger one smile in that mischievous tone.

The queen sighed and shook her head. “You know I'm not getting you another for a while, right? You've killed the other twelve in the past two weeks.”

The girls heard a gasp from the cell and turned their attention to it. “Oops?” The strawberry blonde hid her giggle behind her hand. “Sorry, Southern Isles?” She winked at the redhead who was now glaring holes into her body. If she had to be honest, she was amazed this man lasted so long. Of all thirteen, she thought he would've lasted the shortest. Maybe it was because of her hatred towards him that made him last, or maybe somewhere in her heart, a piece of her still held him, she couldn't bear to let him go... until now that is. She definitely couldn’t wait to.

“Anna,” Seeing as her sister didn't hear her, Elsa turned the princess back to her, abruptly crashing her train of thoughts. “Anna.” And pulled her into a kiss. Elsa felt her princess shiver at the sudden coldness.

She couldn't allow anyone else to occupy her sister's thought like that. Nobody.

Soon enough, feminine, royal hands were  all over each other. From the princess' bottom, to the queen's neck, undoing  braids, tangling in blonde hair, down to the bellies, under  their clothes. It didn't take long before the queen had to break the kiss, moaning in need for more.

While the queen was distracted, the princess took the opportunity to nibble her ear.

“Miss me??” she whispered, giving it a lick.

“No,” was all Elsa could manage. “Not really.”

Nonsense. The meeting was obviously long over and Elsa  had returned to her room realising Anna wasn’t waiting there for her, so she came down to the dungeons looking for her baby sister.

“Should I rid of him then?”Anna’s hands slipped down her sister's back, and Elsa shivered under her warm touch even through the layer of cloth. “I don’t want to keep you waiting, my dear sister.” Elsa gulped, her mind couldn’t help but drift to their bedroom, thinking of what other kind of reactions her sister could show… or maybe they could just do that here?

“Yes!” Elsa shivered, she didn't even care anymore, she just wanted to feel more of the princess’ touch. Anna doubted that Elsa even knew what the question was.

To Elsa's annoyance, the princess' hands slipped away and it was warm no more. Before she picked up her sword from where she left it, she licked her fingers and gave Elsa a sly look. As if she couldn't get even more turned on.

Anna's eyes widened for a moment. She took off her tiara and placed it onto her sister's head.

Entering the cell again, Anna gave the blade a peck.

The ice blade was cold to touch. She felt the coolness on her lips slowly fade. Oh how she couldn't wait to get back to Elsa. She walked up to her sister's source of jealousy and cut off the chains holding him onto the stake. Hans fell onto the ground, the daggers dug deeper, earning her a muffled groan from the fallen prince She couldn't help but revel in the sadistic pleasure she was feeling.

It was odd, really. Moments ago he was making similar noises, boring her to death. And now that Elsa's here, she suddenly felt alive hearing it, excited, even . Oh, true love. She chuckled. She made a note to herself to bring Elsa here more often. Too bad the blonde preferred public execution, she seemed more thrilled to bask with the sight of fear in everyone's eyes. She, on the other hand, was more private. Oh, the irony.

“Let's play a game, shall we?” She crouched down and pushed the redhead up with the tip of her sword. “I'll count to ten. If you can get all the knives off of you in that time, I'll let you off. If not...”  She traced a line over the prince's neck, giggling as she did.

“One.”

Hans struggled to stand up.

“Two.”

He was still down, but on his knee now, at least.

“Three.”

It was a miracle he could even sweat in the queen's presence, the air in the dungeon was almost freezing.

“Four.”

He placed a hand onto the knife on his shoulder. It was freezing cold, to be expected from a dagger of ice. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for the pain about to come.

“Five.”

He cried, as he pulled the knife  out of himself. He couldn't feel his shoulder, or the rest of his arm. But now wasn't the time for that!

“Six.”

Next, his thigh. He hissed as he gripped the short blade tightly.

“Seven.”

He tried to pull it out but couldn't. Now was not the time to be afraid of pain!

“Eight, oh look! Someone's stuck!”

He groaned, with a loud heave, the knife was out, and thrown aside.

“Nine. Nice...” The princess chuckled appreciatively.

Alright, last one. He was about to change his footing to pull out the last one in his thigh when...

“Ten! Time's up!” Anna’s voice was gleeful as though she was announcing a new ball A hand reached out to his collar and pulled him into a standing position. “It's been fun, but this game is over, Hans.” Anna threw the prince against the wall, and as the man bounced back in recoil with a soft thud, she raised her sword and slashed across his chest. Blood splattered everywhere as the blade sliced across flesh and exposed bone, drenching strawberry blonde's dress with hot, crimson liquid..

Shit, that felt almost orgasmic. Anna brought the sword to her lips again.

Finally, Elsa decided to enter the cell.

“You didn't kill him.” She noted. Wrapping her hands around her sister's neck, Elsa inhaled Anna’s  scent. Although she was now coated with blood, there was still that sweet hint of lavender on her. She licked the princess' neck, cleansing her skin of the blood. She couldn't take it anymore, seeing Anna behave like that was hot and downright sexy. She pulled her sister's shirt aside, revealing more skin and inviting the cold air to send shivers down her sister’s spine.

Anna cocked a challenging eyebrow, smirking slightly. “You think he'll live, sister?” And then bit down harsh.Anna hissed. She loved it when her sister did that, she loved it when Elsa became possessive.

“Nope.”

“It's late now. Shall we, my baby sister?”


	2. Chapter 2: Going Down

Platinum blonde hair danced with the wind. Elsa pushed her fringe out of her eyes to watch the light blue sky fill itself with sunlight. Dressed in her ice dress, she embraced the breeze brushing her shoulders, filling her lungs as she inhaled the fresh, crisp air of dawn. It was only at times like these when she would have a moment of peace and quiet to herself before her sister woke up and the castle would be filled with nonsense now.

Within minutes the exuberant young knight slash Princess was  up and about, shaking the entire castle. If not beside Elsa, Anna was messing with the chefs or breaking something along the hallways. She distinctly recalled the time Anna told her about the knight she bruised so badly (by accident, she claimed) that he was sent home for the week. And then there was that one time she tried sewing and the maid came to the study begging the Queen to ask the Princess to stop sewing for the servant worried her highness would bleed to death.

Anna, sewing.

The Queen smiled serenely at the thought of her sister. Every moment she had of Anna was filled with such liveliness. Anna was her love, her life. And just like anyone else, sometimes the Queen just needed a break from life. Occasionally she just needed to be alone, to think, to relax.

“Elsa...” the strawberry blonde mumbled in her sleep. Elsa chuckled at the sight. Her hair was all over the place, she looked like a lion...ess. A lioness with a mane. Elsa could only marvel at her sister. One minute she could be the Ice Queen's loyal knight; Cold, heartless, ready to kill in a heartbeat. And the next minute she was this bubbly, cheerful chirping bird singing in the halls, dancing and bouncing around in the ballrooms, stealing chocolate from the kitchen.That reminded her: , she needed to fix that; she had been receiving far too many complaints from the chefs about her younger sister’s kleptomaniacal tendencies once again.

Elsa sat on the edge of the bed and pushed back the lioness' mane. But one thing that never changed was how playful her sister was. Knight or Princess, the girl had totally take things seriously. Knight or no knight, her sister had to stop sliding down stairs through the railing and start walking down like a normal human being. It wasn’t as if the castle was on fire she had to rush out the edifice, for Pete’s sake.

Really though, who in the right mind would torture someone _just_ to kill time? Who in the right mind would look forward to torturing and killing? The Queen laughed to herself. Who was she to say or think these? She was just like her, except as the Queen, she had a job.

As she leaned down to give her sister a peck on the lips, she was interrupted by a knock.

“Queen Elsa! I have urgent news!” Elsa nearly hissed in anger. What could be so important the guards had to interrupt her sister's  precious sleep? Her smile flipped into a frown instantly.

She walked over and opened the door. “What is it, Kai?”

“My apologies, my Queen. But the King of the Southern Isles have arrived.”

Oh.

That was urgent indeed. As if scooping snow out of the air, a snowball took shape in her hand and the Queen flung it at the sleeping Princess.

The cold immediately woke Anna up. “Wha-what?” She stood up immediately and scratched her head.

“Ten minutes, Anna. The King of the Southern Isles have arrived. Prepare yourself.” Elsa's voice was rigid, she was in what her sister called  the “Queen mode”.

It didn't take long before the two sisters to be ready. Anna donned her chain mail and blue vest before pulling on her red and yellow gloves. She hopped out, tugging on her blue boots, forcing her left foot in. Thank goodness she hated wearing those stiff armours and helmets, or else she would have  been a mess right now.

Upon arriving at the throne room, she saw her sister already there sitting  on  her throne with her two-handed sword and short sword. Oh right, she had left Elsa’s favourite sword in  Hans’s rotting body. The Knight placed the short one in its sheathe along her belt, picked the two-handed sword and sat beside Elsa, twirling it under her chin.

“Good way to start a morning, huh?” Elsa asked sarcastically.

“With the Southern Isles? Maaybe. We'll see how it goes.” Anna grinned with a hint of excitement. If things went as she had hoped, she could very well shed blood in the morning. And that could be a good morning to her. If not... it was hunting for her lost daggers this morning, which she really wasn't looking forward to.

“Kai told me he had sent a messenger on our behalfs to invite them in, so they should be here any minute now.”

Suddenly, a messenger from the Southern Isles scrambled into the room, panting. The sisters raised their eyebrows and glanced at each other, wondering where _their_ messenger was. He wasn't wearing the usual navy green uniform nor the shako with their crest on it. After giving the poor young man a moment to catch his breath, he immediately knelt down and greeted the two girls.

“Your Majesty and your Highness, my King has sent for me to pass on a message.”

“And what would that be?”

“He says he wishes meet you at the fjord,” The messenger raised his head to take a good look at the Queen. Clearly intimidated, his eyes quickly returned to the ground. “He also requested that you bring his thirteen sons along.”

“Did he say why he couldn't enter the castle?” It was so obvious even to Anna. The fear in his eyes told her much. They were all afraid of the Ice Queen. She almost frowned knowing that was not all Elsa was about. Elsa wasn’t just ice, Elsa was also snow. She was sharp, stoic, cold and strong, but she was also gentle, kind, and fragile.

“He... he did not say, Your Highness.” The Princess broke into a laughter. Who was this boy kidding? The King should've sent someone else instead. She almost felt guilty for wanting to kill him.

“Come here, boy...” Elsa finally spoke up.

The young man looked up, and only after finally having a good look at him, did she realize the man was actually older than them. But still young, in his mid-twenties, maybe. Timidly, the messenger stood up, and took slow steps up towards the Queen. He knelt before her again.  “Y-y-yes, your majesty?”

Oh god, he was so close, it was so tempting... His neck. It was just… there.

But no, they couldn't. He didn't do anything wrong, he was a mere messenger, they couldn't for he had to pass their message on to his King. But if he _did_ do something… Dare he?

Queen Elsa leaned forward to whisper in his ear, Anna couldn't tell what she was doing. Was she tempting him? Provoking him? Or was she really going to...?

“Tell your king, I would gladly meet him at the fjord since he has the courage to request so.”

“Y-y-yes, your majesty!” And he immediately ran off.

Anna could see her sister's shoulders visibly droop. “Disappointed?” She asked with a small smirk.

The Queen nodded. “Indeed.”

“By the way…” The messenger let out a loud squeak before turning around. They watched as he timidly fell back to his knees, his fist trembles as they landed on the ground.

“Yes!” he piped out.

“Where is _my_ messenger?” Anna felt the throne room’s temperature fall. Looking around, flurries were starting to paint the wall in various sizes.

The young man didn’t even lift his head to look at her, and Elsa nearly let out a growl. They had the gall to kill her messenger. One of her men whose job was nothing but to make sure they made their way to the castle and not anywhere else in Arendelle.

“I’m sorry, his Majesty decided he had to…” he gulped, “g-go.”

Anna watched as her sister clawed her throne beside her. Placing her gloved hand over Elsa’s, she rubbed circles on it and patiently waited for that hand to loosen its grip on the chair. The queen shook her head and sighed. “It’s okay,” Anna whispered assuring her sister, “We’ll get him for it.”

Snowflakes and rimes around the room slowly faded into nothingness and eventually, the man’s panting was no longer visible.

“No matter, you may go.” Elsa said to the messenger.

After they watched the man scamper out the room, she stood up and held out a hand towards Anna.  “We have a King to meet. Shall we?”

Before they left the castle, the platinum blonde returned to her chambers for a change of clothes: a black cape to match her black dress. After all, if things got heated she didn't want to end up partially naked in public or anything.

“I insist to go without a guard, Kai.”

“If you insist, Your Majesty. I just hope you understand my concerns, after all, your father left you in our care.”

“We know,” Elsa replied softly, almost frowning upon hearing about her father. But this was an opportunity she couldn't resist. It was like the Southern Isles was serving her a bowl of chocolate and telling her or Anna she couldn't eat it. But her younger sister was different, that sneaky little knight would steal any bowl of chocolate. And considering the fact the Southern Isles had taken one of their men, she could not not personally see to this matter.

She really had to talk to her younger sister about stealing chocolates soon.

The walk to the fjord was uncharacteristically quiet. The villagers were all hiding in their houses, doors and windows all shut and locked, indicating they were aware of what had happened to her messenger so Anna had nobody to talk to but Elsa. Unfortunately, the Queen wasn’t in the mood now, so no talking. Hence the trip to the fjord left Anna pouting all the way. This trip had better be worth it. She could be having breakfast now if not for this, or still be in bed. Probably the latter.

When they arrived at the fjord, they were greeted by not a hundred, but a thousand men. Anna could only be amazed by how much weight their docks could carry. After all, Arendelle was almost literally a mere harbour, and mountains behind with barely any land.

“Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I believe you heard from my messenger?” King Arden of the Southern Isles spoke up, skipping past all pleasantries to fill the silence in the harbour with his voice. It was loud and strong, conveying his presumed command over the situation. Sitting high on his horse, the big man in his fifties looked down at the two women before him. For a man his age, he was definitely well built. Yet,  none of these indications sent fear down the sisters’ spine. If anything, it sent shivers of excitement down to the every nerve endings in them.

“Yes, I have.” Elsa replied nonchalantly. The King looked shocked, as if expecting something else from the blonde.

“So where are my _sons_?” He bellowed.

“And I believe you have heard of the crimes your sons have committed, King Arden?”

“Yes, I have.” His voice was notably softer now, unsure where this conversation was going.

“Treason, punishable by death, regardless of social status.” A thousand gasps were heard. The sisters grinned inwardly. Oh, the joy. She loved the reactions getting a reaction whenever she surprised someone.

“Th-th-th-”

“I do sincerely apologize for not awaiting your arrival before any possible negotiations could be made, King Arden.” Elsa spoke up to save the King from his shock. Proper, she may have sounded, but hardly apologetic.

“Allow me to explain. As we were sending your sons to the dungeons, things got... out of hand.” She sent a glare Anna's direction but the Princess didn't look the least bit guilty nor apologetic either. “According to my guards’ reports, they tried to escape, and held my sister and personal servant hostage. I simply could not risk any more of my people in such danger of not just one, but thirteen dangerous men. ” She said and bowed to emphasise how sincere she was...

“B-but the agreement!” Anna was practically grinning from ear to ear; she loved where this was going. She loved how King Arden’s voice shook as he tried to stand his ground when he clearly wasn’t. She loved how the man was still hoping his sons were somewhere in the castle, alive, maybe waiting till he offered Elsa something before she returned them.

Somewhere in the castle, maybe, but they were definitely not alive. After she had had her fun, Kai carried the corpses out of the dungeons.

Unlike King Arden, Elsa was in no denial.

She wasn’t afraid to face the fact her messenger had died, unlike the ruler of the Southern Isles. In fact, she looked forward to this meeting more than before since the words fell on her ears.

“Yes, the agreement. I understand that you are upset, and I am willing to face the consequences of my decisions.”

“I've heard rumours about your abilities, my Queen...” He growled at the clearly unapologetic woman. “I am glad I came prepared. Men!” He raised his sword and commanded his soldiers. The thousands of men gathered around the two girls, surrounding them entirely, leaving them no way out. “Capture them!”

Elsa’s poker face gave way to a self-satisfied smirk… She had been waiting for this.

“Anyone that catches your interest, dear sister?” Anna gave a quick scan, and then stood straight up, out of her fighting stance. None of the soldiers seemed to have learned the way of their weapons right. Who exactly trained the men of Southern Isles? Anna  was disappointed, yet still thrilled.

“None interesting enough, love.” A smile drew across her face. The guards shuddered at the sight and Anna could almost read their minds. Were a thousand men not enough? The two of them weren't even an army! Why were they not afraid? In fact, they were smiling and… talking? With every possible thought crossed her mind, her grin grew wider, darker. Anna gave the thumbs up. “I’m good.”

“You guys,” her eyes narrowed. She flipped her hand upside down, pointing her thumb downwards with a light bounce. “Are going down,” she said as she stuck out her tongue.

“Charge!!”

The Queen stomped her foot, forming a huge snowflake on the floor, watching it spread out as the thousand men yelled out a battle cry. But their yells didn't last long. Not one minute, not half, not even ten seconds.

All Elsa had to do was to throw her hands up and along with her hands came thousands of sharp icicles that rose and pierced the men’s chests.

Blood splattered everywhere.

Chokes.

Groans.

Whimpers.

Cries.

Elsa had won a battle against a thousand trained soldiers in a heartbeat.

It was music to the ears of the two sisters, like a choir in Sunday mass. Eargasmic was the word to describe that feeling; if that was even a word.

The sight was majestic, even divine. It was like standing in the centre of a forest where the trees were frozen, the bodies like leaves above them, from which blood rained down Beautiful beyond words, romantic, even.

Anna could only gape at how amazing her sister was. Although she had seen her sister's magic at  work countless times, it never ceased to amaze her. Her sister could almost literally do anything with ice!

It was definitely a fantastic morning, a day well spent after all.


	3. Chapter 3: A Romantic Night

As far as Elsa knew, they weren't doing anything wrong. Nothing _legally_ wrong, at least. They haven't just been randomly killing people, executing undeserving criminals, or going on massacres, all the while they have been acting on self-defence and executing traitors.

She was the Queen,  the last she checked, and it wasn’t against any laws for her to personally execute traitors. Indeed, it wasn't a common practice, considering the past rulers had been kings and most of them had only witnessed executions, but it wasn't exactly frowned upon or anything either. There was just no precedent. No law  specifically stated that an executioner was required either... Though it probably should be. Nor did it say anything about killing another king and his army.

In her defence, he was the one who started it.

Now she was starting to sound childish. Elsa shook her head and exhaled from her nose. But it was true! Indeed, they went against what was agreed, but like they said, there was a perfectly good reason for it.

Truth be told, Anna’s… depraved desires were biting her ass and she was getting crankier by the minute. Being queen meant she was too busy to do anything to help the situation. Really though, put a starving lioness with thirteen defenceless prey in the same castle? Enough said. She absolutely couldn’t let her sister go to town killing the citizens whom she loved and reciprocated, nor minor criminals who weren't even on the death row. It would mean injustice to them, disrespectful, and abusing their authority as royalty. Something she strongly despised. After working exceptionally hard to regain the trust of neighbouring kingdoms and her citizens  she was extremely reluctant to throw it all way over some perverse craving. No, she was the Queen, and she was more than familiar with the word ‘self-control’ than Anna was. After all, despite their strange... hobbies, the sisters still loved Arendelle. After all, it was their home.

And yes, it was true the princes had committed treason. They tried to kill her. Alright, so maybe Anna wasn't just “hungry”, maybe she was angry. But Anna had clearly been toying around with Hans even on his deathbed, she had been watching. Try as she might, Elsa could not deny it. And damn, was her sister hot.

Maybe Anna should have toyed with the princes' more. Not just Hans. They definitely would've lasted them longer. Queen Elsa dropped her head onto the book before her. She really shouldn't be encouraging that, the acts were twisted enough as they were. But it wasn't every day that they got someone new to torture and kill, nor was it every day they went to war.

Not that the blonde was hoping for Arendelle to secretly have more enemies or traitors but the cravings were killing them. And they couldn’t help but need, _want_ , more. Except they really couldn’t. As a trading port, Arendelle really couldn’t afford enemies they couldn’t handle. She knew eventually she was going to pass on and whoever took after her was going to have to ensure Arendelle’s prosperity.

The platinum blonde walked to a bookshelf and picked out another book and flipped to the latest records. She brought it to her table and picked up her quill. Dabbing it with a bit of ink, she noted:

**3rd July 1844: 13 – Princes of Southern Isles, Treason**

She stared at it for a moment. No, she definitely wasn't going to include the thousand or possibly more men she had killed in _self-defence_.

Guilt-ridden by the body count on in the records, she slammed it shut and returned it to one of the shelves behind her. The book had too many ‘0’s in it, reminding her of how peaceful her kingdom had been in her parents’ hands.

Picking out another book, she opened it to one of the pages she vaguely recalled being entranced by. The last time she reviewed this was before her parents passed on. Sitting in her father’s lap, she enjoyed reviewing the legislations. Its history, its influences, nationally and internationally, country relations, and the likes. She could never bring herself to read it, it reminded her of too many things. Her parents and her duties. It was too much for someone grieving to take on. And later on, it had been left forgotten until today.

The last time the legislation were reviewed to be repealed was eight years ago now, when papa and mama died. Her lips formed a thin line at the thought; the last time she had seen them…

When was the last time they had formed physical contact? With trembling hands, she flipped through the familiar pages she remembered memorising to make her father proud. If she couldn’t keep her parents safe from her powers, the least she could do was keep them safe when they retired, she remembered thinking to herself proudly when she was much younger.

By 1840, most countries already no longer held capital punishments other than shooting or decapitation. Corporal punishment (torture) was no longer used either, unlike in Arendelle. So _maybe_ their rules were a little outdated. Elsa slammed the book shut. It was high time she held a meeting to change them... But could she? She knew her sister and her enjoyed those times they spent torturing the traitorous brothers together. But it was their only way out... If not, people would probably start questioning their actions before they knew it.

“Elsa...” Anna popped into the room and lay herself on the couch.

No no no, the Queen shook her head and chided herself, apparently too deep in thought that she didn’t notice the princess joining her in the room. Arendelle was more important than their hobbies. It's just a hobby, they could very well find a new one... They had to find a new one.

“Elsaaa...” the princess whined, dragging the 'a' to get her sister's attention.

The thought of no longer being able to do it shook the queen. And that was when it hit her, they were in too deep, this wasn't a hobby no more, it was an addiction; they needed help.

She shook her head, no, they didn’t. She was the Queen of Arendelle, she could handle it.

Anna grumbled before stretching on the couch. Sometimes she really hated her sister being the monarch. The woman wasn’t even 25 years old, couldn’t take care of herself without the servants’ help, yet there she was sitting, drowning herself with thoughts of running an entire kingdom. Anna loves Arendelle. She loves the people to bits. But she loves her sister so much more. And sometimes it was concerning how much her sister placed the Arendellers’ and her need before herself. She frowned to herself, before yesterday, when was the last time she had seen Elsa really enjoy herself?

“Elsa!” She finally shouted, earning a jump from the started blonde.

“What?!”

Anna turned around to rest her chin on the armrest, “I'm bored...” She tried. If alone time for Elsa was going to be work time, she was determined to convince her sister to take a break and spend some time with her.

“Go find someone to play with or somethi-” before she could finish her sentence, Elsa slapped her palm onto her forehead as she sat back down. Really now, she was just thinking of stopping this and she actually said that?! Good going, brain.

“I can't.” Anna piped up.

“Why?”

Anna rolled her eyes, “Because nobody's got the courage to commit treason or murder in Arendelle?”

“What about the mountains?”

“Too far...” the princess whined again, her chainmail rattling as she flopped again. “If I went hunting with Kristoff again I wouldn't be back till tomorrow...” and then she mumbled something the Queen couldn't hear.

“What was that?”

Anna turned around, her voice muffled by the sofa, “IshaidI'dmishuu.”

Still soft, audible, but the queen liked to tease. “Anna, speak up.”

Elsa heard a groan and the next thing she knew she was blinded by a cushion. “I said I'd miss you, okay?!” The pillow dropped, revealing the grumpy princess' face as red as a strawberry.

They never exchanged such words, not because they avoided them, they simply never saw the need to say such things. Why, when they showered each other with acts of love every single day? The meaning behind saying “I love you” since the first night their skins touched in ways one would speak ill of them had changed from the day Anna thawed. It didn’t change entirely, though, she still loved Elsa as a sister as well as their Queen, but much more so as a lover. And even though Elsa never said it, because of reasons that need not be said, she knew Elsa loved her so she felt she never needed to say it as well.

But really, it wasn’t just that. Elsa had been spending too much time in the study room she was surprised the chair she sat on hadn’t worn out. Do chairs even get old?

Unconsciously, Elsa bit on her bottom lip. Gods, if it wasn't for her duty to both her sister and Arendelle she'd ravish that strawberry like no tomorrow now. Elsa loved strawberries, especially this one. Dip them in chocolate and she could kiss tonight's dinner goodbye.

The two girls stared at each other for a couple of seconds, and then a minute. Finally the princess gave in and hid herself behind a cushion leaving Elsa wondering how her sister could be such a dominant tease just two days ago, and such an adorable dork today.

Elsa couldn't resist the grin spreading across her face. No no, back to work, Elsa. She slapped herself out of her reverie and returned to the impending question on her mind.

“Anna?”

“Yes?” Teal eyes peaked out from the cushion.

“Do… you think what we're doing is wrong?”

Silence filled the room for a minute. They didn't need to say it, but they both knew what Elsa meant.

A soft reply, “Why do you ask?”

“I think we need to stop.” Elsa felt like a part of her died inside as she said those words. “Decapitating, I mean.” She clarified. The last thing she would ever want was to ruin what she had with Anna unless it was what Anna needed.

Anna didn't reply. The cushion laid forgotten, the princess having stood up straight so quickly her braids slapped her back. And then she just stared back at the queen blankly, despite fully comprehending what the blonde had just said, speechless.

What was she to say? Of course they needed to stop! But, it felt so _amazing_. It wasn't the fear in their eyes that attracted her to it, if so all her sister had to do was to do a little magic and fear would strike them like those ice that day! No, it wasn't fear. Anna loved watching them squirm, she loved hearing them beg for their lives. Most of all, she loved watching them struggle to live, groan in pain, cry, scream, while their death was clearly inevitable... Like Hans that day. If Anna were to be honest, she truly did not want to give this up.

“Do you remember the first time it happened?” Elsa cut the silence again.

“When it all started?” The queen nodded.

“Of course,” A giddy smile drew itself on the princess' face. “It was our first night together, wasn't it?”

Elsa placed her hand over her mouth to cover the giggle escaping. “What a romantic night, huh.” Whether she was sarcastic or not, Anna couldn't tell.

While she couldn’t agree more, to any normal person, that night was anything but romantic.

It was the night after Princess Anna’s 19th birthday ball. Needless to say, guests from kingdoms all over Europe had been invited to the princess’ party. Typical Anna, princess meet-and-greet, was getting everybody to drink. Unlike Elsa who preferred her parties to be more civilized, peaceful, and quiet, Anna enjoyed the loudness and rowdy music. Such grace, Elsa remembered thinking, how princess-like.

Sarcasm fully intended, of course.

But she couldn't help but smile softly as she watched her sister frolicking around the halls, glad her sister finally got her own version of happily ever after. Elsa had her sister back, she had her fiancé Kristoff, the gates were open, everybody was rocking the party getting drunk, and dancing like it was a pub. Things couldn't get any better, Elsa remembered telling herself. And how glad she was when she had been proven wrong.

 _So_ wrong.

It didn't take long before her sister got a little too drunk, hugging random (blond, Elsa never noticed the pattern) people that passed her way. Elsa was sure her little sister didn't know them, yet she was nuzzling their necks, sucking their ears... If asked, the queen wouldn't be able to deduce why her sister was displaying such behaviour, but it had to be stopped.

Quickly, she ended the party, dismissing Kai to send everybody home or to their respective guest rooms, Gerda and her other servants to clean up the mess, she personally carried the princess back to her chambers. The walk back to the chamber was the longest walk she ever took despite Princess Anna's chambers to be one of the closest to the ballroom.

It wasn't easy, naturally, walking a drunk younger sister up the stairs. Who was still conscious. And blabbering nonsensical trash. And refusing to cooperate.

The princess kept insisting she wasn't drunk and flung her arms around to prevent Elsa from helping her, walking from one side of the corridor to the other, occasionally knocking into suits  of armour, apologizing to them as they lost their limbs. The older sister scoffed. While sober, Anna was almost never apologetic towards those poor empty soulless metal, not throughout childhood, not ever. Apparently, it was a different story when she’s inebriated.. When the queen finally caught onto the redhead, she somehow managed to trip and fell onto the cold stone floor, bringing Elsa along with her. Their heads clashed and they both remained in their positions, groaning until they recovered from the pain.

Anna recovered first, of course, since she was more experienced than Elsa in that area. It was some sort of area of expertise she took pride in doing better than her older sister. After all those years of running up and (falling) down the stairs, she had attained an inhuman vestibular system. While Elsa shook her head to regain her bearing, Anna took breaths to sober up and when her cheeks no longer hid her freckles, the two girls laughed at their awkward position. But when the blonde tried to get up, Anna refused to let go of her sister's neck.

Elsa pulled back, inch by inch, until she felt her head hit a wall. Her heart throbbing in her skull as she watched her sister inch forward with her. Sitting up with her head against a wall and her elbows supporting her back was as far upright as she could go with Anna straddling her. Her clear blue eyes stared into another similar pair with a hint of green in attempt to surmise what her sister was thinking. But nothing. As usual, Anna was too unpredictable for Her Majesty.

It was like time stopped. It was a cliché, but true. It felt like nothing around mattered, just them. All it took was a gentle tug, and the pair of lips above closed and inched closer, closing the gap between them. Over and over, a warm feeling swelled in her chest and the fluttering butterflies in her stomach died after a while, and Elsa found herself unable to resist wanting more. It was only when the one below realised she had started bucking her hips that brought the Queen back to the real world.

She quickly stood up, breaking Anna's hold and pushed her away as much as she could, “No, Anna, we shouldn't be doing this.” Her sister’s breath mingled with hers, making it increasingly difficult for her to resist those pink lips.

Anna, still drunk from the act, struggled to get up. “Why?”

“No, we can't. You're with Kristoff, I can't do this.” She stretched out hands as if in defence against a monster. “We’re sisters, Anna!"

Anna felt the temperature in the hallway fall. As she breathed out, she could see her breath crystallize . Elsa was scared, she was going to run away and Anna wasn’t going to let her do that. But before the Queen  could run, the princess quickly picked herself up and tackled the queen, holding tightly onto both hands, forcing her to a corner, behind the armours, into the dark.

She looked into her sister’s eyes, in hopes that if what she was about to say wasn't enough, her eyes would compensate,

“I love you.”

Elsa didn't reply, but her facial expression did. What would people say about them? What would they do to you? What about Kristoff?!

“I broke up with Kristoff, I want to be with you.” Elsa's eyes widened in shock. But before she could even to think, let alone say anything, Anna placed her lips onto Elsa's. Elsa struggled. She struggled to break free, struggled to break the kiss, but Anna wouldn't allow it. Having done so much more physical activities in her first eighteen years of her life than Elsa did, her younger sister was too strong. Elsa was too weak. Maybe it was because she wasn't really trying or perhaps she honestly couldn't resist.

Either way, it didn't matter. The kiss didn't last long, it was interrupted by a low voice, “W-What is this!”

The girls turned to the source of the voice realising it was one of the men from the ball earlier. He was going to tell on them. And they couldn't let that happen. The man merely stood there and fell back on his shaking legs. He didn't know how to react to what he had just seen. Still shocked, he couldn't seem to summon the energy to pick himself up. Instead, he turned around and crawled back from where he came from. He tried to run, but he couldn't. His legs were like jelly, stumbling and almost bringing him back to the ground.

Everything happened too quickly. Without thinking, Anna quickly picked up the sword held by one of the knights and ran over to the man just a few feet before them. There was a loud shriek but the Queen couldn't know who's in the heat of the moment. The man was about to scramble to his feet when a blade pierced through his back and was held onto the floor. But the blade wasn't the only thing that held him in place. Anna saw sharp pieces of ice sticking out from the man's chest, rooting from the floor. A stab through the heart and another through the stomach. Anna turned around to look at her accomplice, their faces mirrored each other, colours on their faces drained by panic, fear, and guilt. They then looked back at the dead body.

Elsa watched as Anna stood uncharacteristically still and noticed her shivering. Her sister raised a hand to hold her stomach and she could imagine the bile rising from her sister’s stomach, the alcohol she drank, her mushed up dinner, all threatening to spill. Anna covered her mouth, but it didn't help - she threw up all over the stone floor. The tears wouldn't stop spilling forth, her nose couldn't block the foul stench, her body couldn’t take the smell of blood as well as her sister could. In a flash, Elsa was by her side, pulling her away to the toilet.

As everything that Anna took in that night came out from her mouth, Elsa merely stood there, stroking her back,soothing her. Anna cried uncontrollably, but she didn't know why. She felt so lost, and so did Elsa. After an hour, the princess was still in tears. She no longer had anything to spew, her body no longer felt anything. Her stomach didn't hurt, her adrenaline was low, but she couldn't help but still cry. Anna felt sick of herself, numb.

As they returned to their room, they noticed the body was no longer there, the ice was nowhere to be seen, and not even a puddle of water or blood. The sword was back in its original place, shiny and clean. It was like nothing happened. The princess paled at the sight of the clean corridor. Someone knew.

But upon arriving at the princess' room, everything was forgotten, it no longer mattered. Elsa didn't know why she did it, but she did what she did. They closed the door and locked it, even froze it to be sure. She cradled her sister onto the bed and placed butterfly kisses on her face, ridding her face of all the tears she shed tonight. Anna was still coughing and gasping for breath, her eyes could barely even open with all the tears sticking her eyelashes together. But it was like Elsa didn't care that they had killed someone for their selfish act. She patiently waited and watched as her sister slowly stop sniffling before pulling her into a kiss. They have gone too far tonight, to the point of no return. And let that act not be wasted.

Forget what had just happened, they should deal with that in the morning, but tonight. That night, they consummated their love.

That night, they shed their first blood... She couldn’t and would never ever forget the fear in the man’s eyes - having known he had stumbled upon a forbidden secret and the instant realisation of his life being in danger. The immediate sobriety and rising fear shaking him to the core. It wasn’t like the fear she experienced from the Arendellers during her coronation; the power she had over that individual’s life.

She recalled the day Hans and Weselton’s men arriving in her ice castle two years before, when she nearly killed the bigger soldier.

_“Don’t be the monster they fear you are!”_

She remembered she couldn’t resist until that man stopped him. Just like back then, her own heart racing with time itself, pumping the adrenaline coursing through her veins. And that control she had over his life; it was subconscious. It couldn’t be conscious because in both scenarios she reacted out of self-defense and she couldn’t deny that she _did_ have such desires for their lives to end either.

That night, Elsa felt _free_. And being free, it felt extremely good. 


	4. Chapter 4: Not Your Everyday Servants

Not Just your Everyday Servants

When the girls informed Kai of their holiday trip to Corona, to say that Kai was stunned was an understatement. The sisters had travelled to many countries for trade negotiations, alliance building, and regional discussions before, but they never left the country for long - they stayed there for only a week or two. However, to stay in Corona for an _entire_ month, behind no motivations in regards to the kingdom, the man couldn't resist the urge to ask, “Why?”

Elsa raised an eyebrow at the question. She knew this tone. It wasn't the tone of a butler - none of the butlers dared talk to the Snow Queen of Arendelle. Filled with curiosity and concern, his voice held no judgment. It was the voice of a father. One even a Queen couldn't escape. After all, Kai had been around long before she was born. Thus, when Pappa was no longer around,Kai took his place; showed her the ropes, loved her no less than Pappa did, and raised her like she was his child.

The queen shook her head, she had to tell. It wasn't fair, after all, he was their mentor and practically their father since theirs passed on.

The morning after Anna's birthday, Elsa awoke to a knock on the door. “Queen Elsa?” She instantly remembered everything, jumping up panicking at the fact that someone knew someone died that night. And more importantly, _knew_ that she slept in Anna's room. “It's me, Kai, your Majesty.” Elsa didn't respond except with a mental ‘oh’.

Kai took the silence and rustling of clothes as acknowledgement and continued, “We…” pausing probably to phrase his words so he wasn’t going to lose his head that night. “We need to talk about the _incident_ last night.” It was all it took for the queen to come running to the door before even finishing his sentence.

She pulled Kai in and shoved him against the door, she pulled his collar up to his nose. Frost slowly spreading from it to the rest of his shirt. “So it was you?!”

She didn’t know what she was thinking or feeling, then. A part of her feared for her life, feared for Anna’s, for his, and for Gerda’s. Yet another part of her was washed over by relief. She could trust Kai, she told herself, after all, this man had taken care of them since birth, and even more so after their parents’ death. She had told him secrets she couldn’t tell Anna when they were younger, confided in him whenever she felt helpless about her powers, lost in legislations and accounts, and stressed out beyond belief by the pressures of the counsels.

But she never, _ever_ , told or admitted to the butler about her romantic feelings towards her sister.

And yet here he stood with an all-knowing look.

So could she trust this man?

If it was any ordinary butler, she would've panicked and froze. Metaphorically and him literally. But this was Kai, and he was no ordinary butler. He was… a family friend, a confidante, and a father.

The man easily slapped the queen's hands off his collar and wiped the frost that rimmed his coat coat off as if they were dust with a huff.

Looking back, Elsa almost laughed at her irrationality, thinking she needed to worry about this man. Of course, this man had dealt with her powers her entire life, even before she held, lost, and regained control; when she was a baby. As if a flurry of snow could scare him off.

“Of course, Elsa, who else could it be?” He asked, sounding almost insulted. “Would you like to help me understand what exactly happened last night?”

Despite the kind and gentle smile Kai held on his face that meant nothing but willingness to listen and accept whatever reason the Queen could throw at him, Elsa couldn’t comprehend his words one bit. What was he thinking? Why did he help her? How did he know? Why was he there last night? What did he think about this? Was he here to bring her to court?

Hands went over to her head as her thoughts raced, the temperature dropped a notch. “Nobody should know, it was an accident, Kai, we didn't mean to.” She looked up to the father-like figure, “It was the alcohol, yes, yes, the alcohol! Anna was-”

His eyebrows creased and held out his hands which the Queen leaned comfortably into. Before she could finish, he hushed her up and then reached down to give her warm soothing strokes down the back. Her heart raced along with her thoughts, almost doubling the older man’s heart rate. “I know, child, hush, I know.”

Elsa looked back, her eyes held fear, and a hint of relief. Could she _truly_ trust him? The look in the man's eyes said yes. It was more than a yes. It meant no judgment upon her, it meant acceptance, it meant assurance, it meant support, and most important of all, it meant _love_. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...” the blonde chanted. She fell back into his arms and cried. Having no opportunity to shed a tear that night, Elsa pushed all thoughts on her mistakes that night aside and dwelled on the unexpected adrenaline. She had to be strong for Anna. And now while her younger sister slept, her walls collapsed.

She was sorry for so many things. Her wicked feelings and, twisted relationship with her sister, what she did to that unfortunate passer-by, how she felt after about the deed. She was twisted beyond words, and she knew it. She shouldn't have felt all that but she did. And she was their Queen. Up till today, she still was.

And she had a job to do. Country over me, Queen before self, she reminded herself.

“We're quitting, Kai.” The man's eyes widened like never before.

“What?” He didn't seem to realize he had said that out loud until Elsa blinked at him curiously. “I- I mean, pardon?” which prompted her to repeat herself.

“I thought a month away from home would be a good start to stop murdering people for fun,” she added with a weak smile on her face. She obviously reluctant to do this and heavily driven by her duty to the country.

“Well, I… I guess that's good news,” he said, unsure of how to react. Indeed, it definitely was good news. After all, what kind of hobby was killing? But if her Majesty was going to carry on with such a hobby, despite his… distaste towards it, he was ready to accept it. He had been ready, and demonstrated so for the past two years. Besides, there had been no issues with her Majesty executing criminals thus far.

“I guess it is,” she agreed softly, almost a whisper. Their eyes did not meet, but Kai understood. It was always most difficult to take the first step, it was a huge move to make. But he was glad.

“I'll arrange for your departure, then. When will you be leaving?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Alright, then. I’ll see you tomorrow, your Majesty.” He said with a smile, playfully saluting and winked to his sort-of-foster-daughter when she giggled.

As Kai left Elsa in the study to prepare for her departure, he decided to look for his wife to inform her of the news. To his surprise, he found her along with the other royal sibling in the princess' chamber. Seeing as Anna was holding onto her weapons and a huge bag by her side, gushing excitedly about each and one of them animatedly, he made his way to the harbour. Just like he was their second father, Gerda was like their second mother. He came to conclude that Anna would've told her by then.

Which was true. Meanwhile with Anna, Gerda had sat comfortably by the bed and enjoyed herself as she watched the girl rambled on and on about the weapons hanging on her wall.

“And then, and then, there's Winterkiss! I can't not bring him, he's my favourite two-handed sword!” She half-squealed, half-heaved as she swung her weapon to show Gerda its beauty. She turned to Gerda, who could only shake her head and sigh. Anna was adorable, yes, treating her weapons like they were living things, but at the same time it was a little concerning. Three years after the coronation and the girl had yet to break her habit - talking to and about inanimate objects as if they were, well, animated. “Elsa made it!”

She decided to try again.

“Darling, everything on this wall was made by Elsa.” She laughed.

“Yeah but okay, how about IceBreaker? I've got to show Flynn this, he'll love it. I know it!” She pulled out another two-handed sword from its place, but much larger and heavier than the previous. It was sky blue, and almost opaque. Elsa made it dense so if Anna couldn't cut something, she could use this to _break_ it. She had always intended to one day use it to break someone’s skull but never really had the opportunity to considering its weight made it inconvenient to carry all the way down to the dungeons. Being two-handed and blunt, it greatly affected her accuracy which made escaping the clutch of death for her victims easy and a little frustrating. Additionally, it would draw a lot of unwanted attention. The curved up guard and handle was navy blue, with black on its sides. The princess nearly fell from imbalance trying to carry it.

“Oh, and, and, and, Popsicles!” Dropping the weapon on the floor, she quickly picked herself up and ran to the wall again.

“Popsicle?”

“Yeah! It was the first sword Elsa made!” She said with glee. She put it on her belt. The short sword fit her hand like a glove. It wasn't too heavy, but light enough for her to swing quickly and do damage. She unsheathed the sword and gave it a puff. “It was the one I also trained with,” she said with pride. “I _have_ to bring this.”

And then the princess turned around again, “Oooh, I gotta bring Flurry and Ice!” Five weapons in and Gerda still wasn't sure what to think. Sure giving names to weapon was a normal thing... or so she heard from the guards, but these names were so adorable she felt she couldn't take them seriously. She couldn't help but snort at the weapon enthusiast It was, essentially, Anna and what made everyone come to love the princess. Her enthusiasm for everything, liveliness, humour, and bad puns.

Said dork then jumped up to reach for a box on its shelf. Opening it, she took out three ice shurikens and two ice kunais. “Elsa said that she read about these, the Japanese uses them. Aren't they cool?!” She laughed at the pun she just made. “I’m still trying to get the hang of these, the shurikens are rather difficult.”

And then a thought hit her, she hadn't brought back the knives she played with Hans! “Wolfang!” She had to tell Flynn about the time she killed a wolf with it - hence the name. Curved like a tooth of sorts, and it had only occurred to her when she had stabbed one through its jaws. Putting her toys in the bag, Anna was about to run off again when Gerda held onto her hand.

“Anna?”

The redhead's shoulders visibly dropped, knowing where the conversation was going. “Yes, Gerda?” Anna's loud voice was suddenly gone, replaced with a soft, meek whisper.

“Do you remember why you said you were going to Corona?”

“Yes, Gerda...” It was so soft Gerda had to strain her ears to hear those two words. To be honest, she didn't think the princess could be so soft.

A sigh escaped her mouth. She was glad the princess had found something she was so passionate and excited about. Sincerely. It was merely unfortunate what it happened to be. She engulfed the small girl in a tight hug, which after moments, was returned. “You know I love you no matter what, right?”

Anna nodded her head.

“Baby steps, alright?” Another nod before the broke the hug.

“Maybe I'll just bring Popsicle then...” She returned to the bag and picked out the rest of her weapons. And then she hesitated again, “And Flurry and Ice? They’re small after all.” a weak smile. Gerda nodded in approval.

“And Winterkiss?”

“How about Blitz?” She took the bow out of her bag, hugging it with those puppy eyes.

“Oh oh oh and Blitz's babies? There's no point in showing off Blitz without 'em!” And then the arrows. Frozen from the very tip to its arrows, Anna demonstrated Elsa’s prowess of control over her powers by brushing through its soft ice-made feathers. “Isn’t it amazing?! I’ve _got_ to show this to Flynn!”

“Gerda, you've got to let me bring Wolfang!”

Gerda shook her head as the weapon enthusiast started all over again. _‘Oh dear’_ , was all she could think.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5: Like a Drug

The sun shone brightly in the sky, the sky was blue. It was a typical summer in Corona. Birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, it was a peaceful place to be, where everyone was cheery, smiles were everywhere. Well, almost, everywhere but the palace training grounds.

“How do you,”

-Twong-

“Even fight,”

-Clang-

”With these?!”

-Dangggg-

Princess Anna swung her pan one last time to have the Prince Consort of Corona skillfully deflect it before giving up and finally throwing it onto the stone floor. It was so tempting for her to stomp on it until it was flattened when the pan fell faced downwards.

“Take a chill pill, feisty pants,” Eugene let out a chuckle and gave her his signature smirk. “Take it easy, it's not like you're going to war, are ya?”

The redhead held back the urge to laugh; If only he knew.

He picked up the pan and put it back in the Princess' hand, fixing her grip on it. “The art of the pan is actually really easy, just relax,” He then proceeded to hold onto her hands and guide her in swinging, occasionally nudging her legs to move. “You're too tense, relax.” He repeated.

Anna muttered something unintelligible, if it was so easy she'd have his head on said pan by now. Literally. It's not like she wasn't trying, she simply couldn't, she thought. She could spar with one-handed swords, two-handed swords, bows, and daggers so she felt _almost_ confident to say fighting with pans was a ridiculous form of art.

But she wasn’t, because the man guiding her at that very moment seemed to do it very well - even kicking her butt with it - so she kept her mouth shut.

The trip to Corona was nerve wrecking. They were on a ship for two days, two whole days.

They could've _died_.

Anna never thought she would live to write her letter to Kai informing her they had survived. She was frankly surprised Elsa seemed to deal with ships considerably well.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, the ride wasn't the least bit smooth, nor peaceful. When the sky was awake, Anna spent the day out on the deck making sure they weren't about to die. When it wasn't, she'd be so exhausted she'd try to sleep but fail miserably due to the echoing snores of the sailors.

The worst parts? She had no target - nobody she could possibly toy around with - nor sex. They couldn't kill a random sailor, who knew what their role was or how crucial it was on the ship. Anna almost sulked at her lack of knowledge regarding sailing. But she hated ships so it really wasn’t worth the effort.

Lastly, Elsa refused to do anything on the ship simply because of the sailors as well. Despite being royalties, their cabins weren't exactly soundproof. Upon arriving at the castle, she immediately ran to the room she was assigned and locked herself in, refusing to talk to anyone but Elsa. It took the Queen a whole day to coax her sister out of the room, just in time for dinner... and a promise a night away in the woods.

In short, the Princess was experiencing withdrawals already and being sexually frustrated didn't help. Not one bit.

“Can we get back to sparring already?”

“Nope.”

“What?!” She broke free from Eugene's hold.

“It's no fun when you're not fighting at your best, Anna.”

The redhead tossed the pan aside, yet again and unsheathed her short sword. “Alright, that's it!” She needed to hurt someone really bad. “Popsicle versus Pan, let's go, Flynn.”

Eugene's eyes widened with surprise at the sword. “Whoa, Elsa you gotta make me one of these!” It was beautiful. The ice blade was nearly transparent, reflecting the colour of the clear blue sky. It's guard was black, and its handle was covered in leather, with bits of clear blue ice shards.

“Beat my sister, and maybe I'll think about it,” Elsa said with a wry smile as she walked pass the two warriors.

While her sister was busy sparring with Eugene, the Princess of Corona decided they should spend their day painting.

“So... Pans, huh?” She turned to Rapunzel as she set down her canvas and paint materials.

The brunette giggled, it wasn't really a comment nor a question, but she knew what Elsa meant. Ever since her return to the kingdom, everybody had been asking about it. “Long story short, I'm the black belt when I found mom and dad,” she said with a wink.

It didn't take long before the Queen froze her canvas painting though. Elsa, on the other hand, didn't experience withdrawals, neither was she in the heat like her sister. She was just edgy. There were so many things racing through mind she couldn't keep her powers in check.

“It's okay, just take a deep breath,” Rapunzel stroked her back. It felt nice, but it didn't do one bit to calm her nerves.

Taking a deep breath, she held out her hands, and the ice thawed.

“Must be tough, huh?” The brunette asked in attempt to start a conversation.

Elsa let out her breath and gave her a weak smile, “Indeed, it is.” She wasn't sure what the Princess meant specifically, but if she meant being a Queen, in a relationship with the Princess, her sister, having urges to torture and publicly execute someone, and having to keep her powers at bay, then yes. Yes, it was tough as hell.

“So tell me, why the sudden visit?” Rapunzel returned to her painting.

“Can't I visit my favourite cousin?”

The Princess snorted, “Elsa, I'm your only cousin. And we visit you guys every year.”

“Well, Anna's been wanting to see Corona, that's one.”

“And two?”

“Me,” the blonde replied wittingly. “Too bad we couldn't explore town yesterday, huh?” She quickly changed the topic. Because Anna decided to stay cooped up in her room, they missed out on exploring the town. Although she understood her sister was experiencing withdrawals, Elsa couldn't help but feel a little bitter to have missed out on the opportunity to check out Corona's architecture.

“Yes, it was such a pity, the townspeople were preparing themselves for the lanterns festival!” Elsa turned her head. She dropped her paintbrush, rambling excitedly. “Tonight everyone gathers in town and lights up their lanterns, its the tenth year since I've been found. I told dad we didn't need to do this anymore, but the townspeople insisted on it. Oh, you have to see it, its beautiful! You'll love it! I know you will!” She squealed. “There'll be paintings everywhere, everyone will be dressed up- oh! We've got to get you a dress!”

Elsa chuckled at her enthusiasm. Despite being older, the Princess was still like a kid, just like Anna. Although, in her defence, she was literally isolated from the world, kept uninformed regarding anything in her surroundings, and had no idea she was even a Princess! “Oh, no, no, no, I already have enough dre-whoa!” Elsa politely turned her down to be interrupted.

“Nonsense! Corona's dresses are different, I'm sure you've noticed by now, oh, how about we go get your measurements now, I'm sure they can get one fixed up for you by tonight!” With a tug, Elsa lost her balance and the next thing she knew she was back in the palace again.

As she hunted for her measuring tape, Rapunzel realized that the Queen couldn't be the only one getting a new dress. “Pascal, get Eugene. Princess Anna's gotta get a new dress too.” She said to the chameleon on her shoulder. The little green lizard saluted the Princess and Queen and hopped off her, earning a laughter from the girls.

“He's cute,” Elsa commented, “and amusing.”

“Says the one who made a talking snowman!”

“His name is Olaf.” Elsa smiled. Speaking of which, where was Olaf?

“Oh, wait till you see Maximus,” the brunette laughed.

“The horse from yesterday leading the pan soldiers?”

“Oh, so you _have_ met him! Isn't he amazing?” She laughed. “He's amazing, isn't he?”

“They're all... lively.” Elsa smiled serenely. As an introvert, it was tiring to be around energetic creatures. Nor was she used to it, either. It was another reason it surprised her every time Rapunzel came over she was just as boisterous as her younger sister considering being locked up and alone since birth. How her cousin managed to keep up with Anna every year was beyond her. Not to mention her age!

“Now off with the dress, Elsa, chop chop! We got no time to waste!” The Queen chirped, wrenching her out of her reverie.

“C-can't you take my measurements like this?”

“Nope,” she responded, “It's less accurate with your dress on, every centimetre counts! I mean, sure it would be fine, but for a dress to do you justice, Elsa, we gotta have the best of the best! The most accurate! The prettiest hips-hugging-”

“Alright, what's this about? I was winning when this green thingy stuck a tongue in Flynn's ear,” Anna stormed in, her sword still in hand, Pascal in the other, ready to mince that chameleon up. “I almost killed him, y'know?” She deadpanned.

If Rapunzel had known better she would've been more wary since Anna was more than ready to slice off someone's head. But they were cousins so Elsa had nothing to worry about.

“Anna, darling!” She practically wrapped herself around the girl. “Whoo, you reek of sweat! Eugene worked you hard, huh?”

“Who’s Eugene?” She asked.

“Flynn,” Elsa finally spoke up while looking at the dresses aligned neatly in one of the wardrobe. Anna turned to her direction and her eyes widened, looking a little taken aback.

“Elsa?”

“Yes, Anna?”

“Why're you almost naked?”

“Oh,” Elsa paused. Halfway thawing her gown, she had paused when Anna came in when she was left with her ice-made undergarments. She quickly covered herself and blushed, then looked at Rapunzel and asked, “Would you give us a moment alone please?”

Rapunzel nodded and before she closed the door, ask gave the two girls a wink, “If you need anything, just let me know, okay guys?” before closing the door.

Anna dropped her sword and made a beeline to Elsa, “Make that twenty, Punz.” She heard a hum. The Princess licked her lips, swayed her hips and leaned forward, not breaking eye contact with the Queen. “Explain,” she demanded.

The platinum blonde could only gulp, unsure what to do. It was like, Anna wasn't Princess Anna anymore, she was Anna the knight now. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue now, her voice was different. It was an octave lower, and dominating. Shit, Elsa was screwed, she could feel herself getting wet.

She took a deep breath, and tried, “Rapunzel insisted that I need a new dress...” nailed it so far. But as she continued, she felt her sister's warm tongue against her neck. She could feel the heat rising. “For the festival tonight and even when I refused, she said I had to try Corona's dresses.” Elsa said quickly. Now she needed more. Just as the tongue went lower, tracing the blonde's collarbone, it stopped right at its edge, where it was closest to her breasts and a set of adult teeth sunk itself onto her skin, earning Anna a groan.

“Tonight?” When Elsa didn't answer, she tore away her ice bra and moved further south, she raised her voice. “Elsa?”

The strawberry blonde looked up, despite all the sexual frustration and the eagerness written over her face, she stopped her ministration and waited for an answer. There was a hint of anger in her tone and Elsa knew why.

“I know, Anna... I tried,” she whined, her body grinding against her sister against her will. But Anna wouldn't. Anna needed both right now. She needed to know, and she needed sex. She needed to hear Elsa screaming her name, scratching her back.

As she felt hot breath on her nipple, Elsa arched her back and pulled the princess closer, begging her to touch it. She was in Anna's putty hands. She needed release. And as the Queen's personal knight, what the Queen wishes, she grants... but only after her questions were answered.

“So what about tonight?”

“I don't know,” she struggled to respond. “Huh, Hurry...” Anna gave the nipple another soft blow.  “Anna!” She bit her lips to contain herself.

Like a child given a box of chocolates, Anna licked her lips and gave in. And with her hands, she massaged the other, eliciting gasps and moans from her Queen. Elsa felt the heat in her sinking to her core, she bucked her hips again, telling Anna she needed more. And just as she wished, a hand slid down to her panties.

“You're soaking, Elsa, it's a wonder this thing hasn't melted yet.”

She knew it was because of her powers but Elsa chose not to respond. Her mind was going crazy. She needed Anna in her immediately.

She pulled the panties down. Elsa wondered why she even bothered when she tore her bra off but she didn't question it, her mind busy with the finger stroking her entrance. Her voice hitched when a finger entered her suddenly. Slowly, one finger became two, and then two fingers became three, pumping into her, fast and rough.

When Elsa was about to hit her limit, “I'm coming, Ah-nghh” Anna stopped, taking her fingers out and licking them before placing them back on her sex. Elsa could only blush at the act. “Anna...” a whimper escaped the Queen's lips, closing her eyes, she bucked her hips to get as much friction as possible.

“Look at me, Elsa.” The blond did not hear her, her senses overridden by her need to climax.

“Elsa, look at me.” Elsa opened her eyes, a familiar shade of blue washed over her. She knew that look. It was the look Anna had two years ago. Anna needed this. It had been only two days but she needed this. They've got it bad, it was like a drug to them.

“You haven't told me yet, Elsa... What. About. Tonight?” Shit, her sultry voice was killing her. The dominance Anna was displaying drove her nuts.

But no matter what, it wasn't fair. To talk about this right then. It was a difficult decision for her to make, and Anna knew.

But she understood Anna wasn’t entirely rational - fighting withdrawals as best as she could, probably aroused by the sight, sexually frustrated, and trying to behave like a regular human being. And neither was she.

“Fuck me and I'll tell you what about tonight!”

Pleased to hear her sister had come to a decision, she leaned in and nibbled her ear before whispering into it, “Sounds good.” And without a warning, thrust her three fingers back in and with her thumb, she thumbed little nub above her entrance.

“Anna!” She screamed at the top of her lungs as the overwhelming sensation drove her over the edge. She didn't care if anyone was listening anymore. She doubted there was anybody anyway, it was the dressing room they were in, who guarded the dressing room?

Anna held onto her sister so she wouldn't fall to the floor. Her legs still jelly from what just happened, she took her fingers out and hugged her sister tightly. She buried her head at the crook of her neck, nuzzling it for as much warmth as possible. She clung onto her sister so tight it almost hurt, Elsa almost couldn't breathe.

Minutes ticked by before Elsa finally caught her breath. The strawberry blonde finally broke the silence, “So what about tonight?” Her grip on the platinum blonde tightened, her voice was softer than a whisper and shaky, as if afraid of the answer.

And then she felt her sister's chin move, a smile cracking her lips. Elsa turned her head to give her sister a peck on the head. It was comforting. After two whole days, of abstinence, she needed this. _They_ needed it.

Anna looked up to meet a pair of hungry eyes, filled with excitement. The eyes of the ice queen. Oh oh far they have sunk. “What do you think?” Her voice was soft and gentle.

Anna held back the tears threatening to leave her eyes. She brushed the strawberry blonde bangs to the side and gave her sister another peck on the forehead. Anna sniffed, unable to resist the giddy smile drawing from ear to ear. “You promised.”

One which she had no intentions of breaking. It had been a while since they had been intimate with one another, and a short while since they last shed blood. Just like her sister, she had been thirsty to shed blood. “Tonight, we hunt like I said we would.”


	6. Chapter 6: The Friendly Woods of Corona

Rapunzel crossed her arms, a pout sprouting from her face. Eugene ruffled the brunette's hair and chuckled. “At least we have Olaf?” He tried to comfort his wife.

“What about me?” The little snowman asked, waddling beside the couple.

“Nothing, Rapunzel's just upset your parents ditched us. She was so excited for them. Spending the festival with her would have meant a lot to her, y'know?”

“Oh,” Olaf looked down, watching his steps. It wasn't too crowded that he'd have to mind where his feet brought him. Most people who saw him, even in their periphery, turned their attention to him, so naturally, they made way for the talking snowman. “I wish Elsa and Anna were here too,” he admitted, rubbing his arm nervously.

“Why aren't they?” Rapunzel asked again for the gazillionth time.  Her voice was getting harsher and lower that even Olaf knew she was more than just upset at this point, she was running out of patience.

And Olaf understood. Three years. That was how long it took for the brunette to convince her cousins to visit her homeland, with hidden agendas, and then they went and gone missing, and doing the gods knew what. The woman was already deprived of a family. And Olaf hated the thought of depriving her of friends, two cousins, the closest things she could have as sisters. It was like separating Olaf from Sven or Marshmallow. But he couldn't tell them. What was he to say? Oh, you know, the usual, hunting animals in the forest to relieve their craving for blood and pain?

The snowman visible slouched, not even the flurry above his head could wash off his guilt. “I'm sorry,” was all he said.

Blood and pain - the reason why the Arendelle royal siblings were in the woods of Corona. The redhead sitting from the tree whined, “This is boring...” She let go of her hands, allowing herself to hang upside down like a ragged doll and looked up at the moon.

“Get down, Anna.” Elsa finally stopped walking and sat on a fallen tree under her sister.

“It's the most boring hunt I've ever been on,” the Princess continued, clearly ignoring the Queen.

“Anna...” But the Queen was having none of it.

“This is the most boring forest I've ever been to.”

“Anna...”

It's the most ridiculous forest I've ever been to.”

“Anna.”

A ball of cold hit her head. “Ow!” She wiped the snow off her face and glared daggers at the culprit. If she had magic they'd have snow dagger fights by now. It was a nice thought, sounded like a fun game to play with her future toys. She smiled at the thought, sex clearly cheered her up.

“Well someone's cranky...”

“Get down.”

“But we don't get to climb trees in Arendelle!” She pouted.

“You won't get anything if you keep climbing them like that, you're scaring everything away.”

“That's nonsense and you know it. You can't disagree with me! It's been two hours and we haven't downed anything yet, Elsa! Nothing, nada, ziltch, zero!” She turned to the culprit who replied her with silence. “And I've actually _been_ quiet.”

Anna looked at her sister for a moment. The Queen, again without her crown, donned in navy blue dress with a transparent drape over the back of her shoulders, barely touching the log. Her braids here hung over her shoulders, revealing her entire back. God damn, those shoulder blades! The smooth glittery material hugging her body revealed her hourglass body figure fell all the way to her feet, leaving a small tail behind. The long slit on its right revealing her ice smooth and pale white skin. Anna didn't understand anything about fashion but she knew hunting pretty well, and now she was wondering whether Elsa was dressed for the right prey.

Her breath hitched when her sister was crossing her right leg over the left. And her being upside down wasn't helpful. She struggled to gulp, but gravity fought against it and she choked, so she picked herself up and sat on the branch instead.

The blonde remained silent despite her sister's struggles, and it was starting to worry the redhead. Forgetting their cravings now, Anna climbed down and sat beside her sister. Love came first. She placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close, “Do you want to talk about it?” Over the years they've been together, if Princess Anna had learned anything, it was that if Queen Elsa was silent, shit, or rather snow, was going down... or she screwed something up. She strongly hoped it wasn't the latter.

Elsa leaned into her only source of warmth and hummed. Even up till now, she still felt her heart fluttered when her sister did things like this. It was small, but it just showed her sister cared about her, enough to learn her habits. Her shoulders slacked and she let her head rest on the Princess' shoulder.

But she still didn't say anything. There was so much to say, so much on her mind. She didn't even know where to start, she just sat there and embraced the moment, times like this were rare after all.

After a few minutes of silence, Anna took a deep breath. “You know, this is probably the most friendliest forest I've ever been to,” Anna started. Judging by the warm breaths exhaled on her shoulder and her sister's giggling, it was a good start. “Two hours into the woods and we haven't been attacked, it's ridiculous. I'd expect at least a bear to attack us or something.” The laughter continued, it was like music to her ears.

“I guess we were unlucky, huh.”

“Maybe we shouldn't have come here after all.” The music stopped, she could feel Elsa's smile against her neck shrinking. God, she missed it right away.

“Do you regret it?” The Princess started again.

“What do you mean?” She could feel her eyelashes batting against her neck.

“Coming here.”

Silence.

“The forest,” Anna decided. “Or Corona itself. Do you regret try-”

“I don't regret coming to Corona,” she interrupted. “It's a beautiful place, and Rapunzel has been nothing but welcoming. It's lovely here.” Elsa didn't need to say it, but Anna got what she meant. Their cousin had been nothing but wonderful hosts, showering them with love and care, entertaining them, volunteering to give them a tour of their kingdom on the first day in which they turned down, even getting them new dresses for the festival tonight... which they ditched without even informing them where they went.

They were the worst visitors ever.

The worst cousins.

“Elsa?” It took the Princess a long time before she could even say the next thing on her mind. She pursed her lips, struggling, unsure whether or not to say it. “Maybe we _shouldn't_ quit?”

Elsa immediately brought her head back up, her body all stiff again, her eyes clouded with so much emotions Anna couldn't tell what. But the snow around them confirmed her guesses. She immediately pulled the blonde into her arms, hugging her tightly.

“I know, Elsa, I know...” She whispered into her ears. “I know we have to, I know we can't be doing this, I know we're running out of... opportunities.” She couldn't even say the word.

Anna had been well aware of what they were doing and how wrong it was. How _sick_ it was. She hated it as much as her sister did but she too was aware of how much she enjoyed it to let go. Too much they couldn't bear to.

“But hey, at least we tried, right?” Anna suggested and forced a smile.

“Barely.” Elsa finally said, returning the embrace. “Look how far we've gone,” she tightened her hold, as if by doing so she could relieve herself of all that is in her.

“I need this, Anna,” she whispered.

Anna stood up and climbed the tree again, Elsa merely sat on the log, confused. “Anna?-”

“Shhhh,”

She then drew out Blitz and took out an arrow from her quiver and scanned. In the distance, she spotted something big. Its skin was black, blending into the darkness, but the moon in the sky ruined its camouflage. Anna kissed the blue arrow and set it on her bow, sticking her tongue out to aim. As soon as she locked onto her target, she let it go. The arrow sliced through the air, cutting the silence, catching the animal's attention. Anna could see the shock in its eyes, and let herself grin.

The black animal growled in pain as the ice cold arrow pierced its skin, right on its left shoulder. It turned to the source of the and roared. It's black ferocious eyes now filled with hostility, bearing its claws, the bear ran towards her. By the time it arrived and tackled the tree, the arrow had already melted and fallen off it, leaving the wound bleeding profusely.

The Princess licked her lips at the sight before her.

Beautiful.

So much anger, so much pain, so much emotion in its eyes. She loved it. The tree shook but Anna stood firm. As she took her second aim, but before she could take the shot, the bear was sent flying to the next tree, screeching. Birds fluttered everywhere.

Four ice shards on stabbed in each paw, the bear hung onto the trunk. Anna turned to look at Elsa, whose hand was aimed at the bear. Elsa narrowed her eyes, and muttered something she couldn't hear over the loud noise, something along the lines of “don't touch my sister”.

Anna climbed down the tree and noticed the ice wasn't melting. Good. She walked up Elsa, “What did you think you were-” before she could finish Anna cut her off, refusing to listen to one bit of her scolding. She pulled the Queen to the tree with the bear on it.

“Look at it, Elsa.” And Elsa did. “Isn't it beautiful?”

Elsa didn't respond, but Anna knew she agreed. She handed the blonde an arrow and smiled. “Take it.” Albeit hesitantly, she did as she was told.

“Now follow me.” Anna looked at her sister. After making sure they held eye contact, she held out her arrow and stabbed the animal. Blood splashed a little onto the Princess and then dribbled down, soaking the bear's fur. Steam emitted from the open hole, melting the ice arrow in her hands. Anna drove the remaining bit into the bear, earning herself another screeching. The bear struggled to escape, but it couldn't. Before it could, Anna plunged another arrow into its foot.

Elsa didn't do anything. She just watched. It was a beautiful sight. It was sick, but it was beautiful, beyond words. Her body screamed for her to do something, and finally, after a minute of admiring, she could no longer hold back, and she did. The Queen placed the arrow back into Anna's quiver.

“Don't waste my arrows, they're troublesome to make.” She said, finally smiling and pat her sister on the head. Anna smiled at the touch. She loved it when she was pat on the head. And then she watched.

“They say a Princess is full of charm and grace,” she sang softly. “Such grace, Anna.” Anna frowned.

“But I am a Queen, so I need to be more than just that.” Gently, she stroked the animal's fur, freezing the hole Anna made in it, and then stroked it, to soothe its pains, to calm it down. Anna could only look at the now calm bear in distaste. All the trouble she went through just went down the drain. Her work of art!

Fear then washed over her. Was Elsa really giving all these up? To be honest, she truly didn't want her to.

And then Elsa gave the animal a soft pat, earning them a howl. Anna looked at her sister, her mind filled with questions now.

“Wait, what are y-” Now it was her turn to be hushed by her sister.

“Shhh, listen,” Elsa's hand never left it's spot. She pressed a little harder.

This time, she heard it.

Cuts. Multiple cuts.

But there was no blood.

She turned to her sister, who was now smirking. Elsa could feel it, her sister's eyes on her, amazed, but she didn't look back. She continued to watch the bear, her eyes staring into its eyes, into its soul. And then pressed again harder.

She could feel the ice in it. She could feel the shards she made in its body growing as she willed it so. She could hear the blood vessels slowly getting slit. She could feel the ice tearing the muscles, ripping it apart. She could feel the thickness and hardness of its bones, forcing cracks on it. And finally, the ice was visible, out of its fur, she felt the ice pierce through its skin, from the inside out. Oh, how much she loved this. How could she live without this?

When blood finally spilled out, the bear finally stopped its cries. Elsa removed her hand, not wanting to dirty her hands. With a wave, her ice dissolved into thin air, removing all evidence of their time here.

A sinister smirk appeared on her face. “There's still time for to catch up with Rapunzel, shall we?” the Queen held out her hand.

Seeing Ice Queen Elsa smile like that stole all words from Anna's mouth. But it was contagious. The redhead smirked as well and tackled her sister to the ground. The both of them laughed for a short while.

“We'll figure a way out, won't we?”

“We will.”

It was that night, they decided, there was no more holding back.

Let it go.

After all, the first time Elsa did this, what good did it bring?


	7. Chapter 7: Flynn Rider

The days spent in Corona went by smoother than Elsa thought. The Queen smiled as she waltzed down the hall, heading to Rapunzel's room, wondering what plans the Princess of Corona had for them that day. Despite the scolding the siblings received, Rapunzel was more than eager to forgive them seeing how apologetic they were and had forced them to spend every waking hour with her, never letting them out of her sight again... Well, almost.

When dusk came, though, the sisters  would sneak out to the forests, mountains, wherever they could go for their spree. They didn't kill, much, surprisingly. Not even one every night. They simply felt free. Corona's castle was suffocating, to be honest. Ever since they disappeared that night, everyone had been watching them, the sisters felt like they weren't free to do whatever they wanted unless they were back in their rooms. when they were supposed to be sleeping, they were in the outskirts of town.

She recalled the night they found this tall thin tower they found quite a distance away.

It was the only time they brought something back and Elsa remembered chiding her sister for it; they couldn't afford giving anybody opportunities to question their activities. What was she to say if people found that ugly black cape?! It didn't even suit Anna, she thought. But the stubborn redhead insisted it matched her “armour”. The queen rolled her eyes, what armour? She wore nothing but a chainmail and a piece of cloth over it.

The tower was eerily dark, quiet and peaceful. Elsa liked it, it reminded her of her ice palace, except hers was definitely much more beautiful and sophisticated - which Anna agreed to. But far away from the rest of the kingdom, it provided them a sense of solitude and freedom that they sisters really appreciated. However, it also beat the purpose of their stay in Corona.

They quickly found its entrance. It didn't seem to be used in years, with moss covered it and vines tangling around in every possible gap, but it was no challenge for the Ice Queen to open. Eager to check the place out, the princesses sprinted in, excited to see what beauty was in store for her like her sister's ice palace did.

But as soon as they brought light into the building, their opinions changed entirely. Beautiful bright paintings filled the walls and ceilings, bookshelves covering the lower half, filled with nothing but dusts and cobwebs. There was only one window. It faced the kingdom of Corona, like an abandoned watch tower. The most glaring object was the mirror lying on the floor, broken to pieces. Some was still held firmly in its wooden frame, some laid on the floor.

It was only then, that the two sisters noticed the bunch of extremely long hair. They didn't know what to think of the place. They had never been to this place before, but the feeling it gave off felt so familiar. It held so much memories, and shared so much feelings. There was so in there; dark yet light, quiet yet loud, life and death. It was amazing such a small place held so much.

Elsa noted to herself to return to that tower again, and she had to bring Anna. The tower was practically screaming for them to be there. She smiled to herself, or maybe she could bring Rapunzel too, her cousin was quite the sprightly one, besides, the Princess of Arendelle needed her beauty sleep.

Just as she was about to knock on the Princess’ door, the Queen's fist landed on a hard chest. When she looked up, the man smirked and before she could react, a strong hand was placed on her mouth and Eugene placed her on his shoulders and ran off. Everything was happening so quick, the queen could hardly react to them in time. She struggled to freeze her captor but missed, casting snow onto the floor, causing the pair to crash into the now cold stone floor.

The queen fell out of the man's hold and tumbled down the stairs, breaking into a room. Brooms and mops fell onto her head, showering collected dust on her hair.

“Well this wasn't the place I intended to do this, but-” Eugene grunted as he dusted himself clean and locked the door.

The blonde, too busy dusting all the dirt off of herself to notice the click, coughed and threw the cleaning tools aside. All of a sudden, she felt herself being shoved against the shelf, kicking the air out of her chest and a bucket falling onto her head. She shut her eyes tight, cringing over what just happened in the past thirty seconds and groaned inwardly.

“Explain, Elsa.” Bright brown eyes glared at her. They were narrowed, but intense. It was that day when the Queen of Arendelle learned to never mess with Corona. But explain what?

She cocked an eyebrow in response. “Eugene, I don't understa-” She tried to gently release his hold onto her shoulders, only to be shoved back again. A groan escaped her throat.

“No jokes, Elsa, explain,” His voice was cold and harsh. Elsa recognized that voice anywhere, it was one which she used when someone was about to _die_. One she used almost only during her executions. Her eyes widened at the possibilities, _no_ , he couldn’t have found out. “Yes, Elsa. You know what I'm talking about.”

Elsa took a deep breath, how was she to explain? More importantly, what? She wasn't prepared for them, any of them. No, she wasn't prepared for anything. Even if she was, emotionally, mentally, she wasn't. She would never be.

“Eugene, I...” Elsa shut her eyes for a moment and breathed again, “sincerely do not understand what you're talking about.” Cobalt blue eyes looked back into brown, cold and clear.

Eugene stood quiet for a moment, as if finding the right words to say. Elsa could feel his grips on her loosen a bit. If she wanted she could run off any moment. And then he finally spoke, “Your sister's cape, where did you get that?”

Oh, that was it? Anna was so in trouble... “Oh, that? Anna found it somewhere in the castle, if you'd like I could tell her-” Before the blonde could finish, Eugene's grip tightened again.

“No lies, Queen Elsa.” He spat. “I know about your nightly escapades. You return, but always clean. Anna on the other hand, reeks of blood, with occasional stains on her face, and just last night, with a cape. Explain, or else.”

Was that a threat? Elsa raised her hand to the man's chest, pressing onto it firmly but not hard enough to push and looked back at the man. There was no fear in his eyes, in fact, it held mirth.

Eugene allowed himself to smirk, “Rapunzel knows I'm with you know. She doesn't know why, but if you do that, she will.”

Well played. She unconsciously bit her lower lip.

“It's our hobby,” she sneered. “We go hunting every once in a while.”

Eugene narrowed his eyebrows, doubtful of her words. “I'm Flynn Rider the thief before Prince Eugene, Elsa. No lies.” His voice went a note lower, colder, implying he was running out of patience.

“Alright, we...” the queen took a deep breath. Although they have admitted it to themselves, saying out loud was a different thing. “Have an unhealthy passion for hunting.” Her voice was shaky, but at least, she finally said it. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

Eugene rolled his eyes, as if already expecting that answer. But it seemed like he understood the Queen's struggles. The prince consort let one of Elsa's shoulders go and pushed back his fringe as he sighed. He clearly wanted to push on for more answers, but didn't. And Elsa was grateful for that, now, it was her turn to ask questions.

“What about the cape?” Eugene visibly stiffened upon being asked. “And that tower?”

When the ex-thief didn't answer, Elsa got a bit worried. The hand placed on his chest unconsciously moved to his shoulder to give a light squeeze. She could feel his entire body was extremely tense, hard as rocks. If he could understand there were things she didn't want to talk about, so could she. Before she could hold her tongue, the words left her mouth. “It's okay.” Which shocked her as much as it did the prince.

Eugene looked up, his face was totally different before. All the confidence washed away, his eyes were wide, his mouth hung a bit. So much emotions were held in those eyes, and Elsa recognized them all. Fear, anger, worry, and guilt. As curious as she was, the expression on the prince's face struck the queen.

“We all have our own secrets,” she said.

Death.

The one thing she enjoyed so much, she took so much pleasure in bringing about.

Her source of relief.

So this was what death brought about?

It was a stupid question. She knew. She knew all the while.

All _too_ well.

How could she not? Ever since that day she Anna froze before her, her parents' death. No, even way before that; that very night when she struck Anna's head. For a moment she thought she killed her little sister.

It scared her almost to death. The following events were nothing but constant reminders of what death was. Life couldn't get any more ironic, could it? For the first twenty-one years of her life, the queen had done nothing but shut herself in, away from the world. For what? To avoid killing anyone. And now, taking the lives of individuals was her greatest pleasure. How could she?

From what Elsa had learned of Eugene, the Prince consort was an orphan, a thief whom her cousin met and fell in love. Could that be where he lived? Or perhaps his parents die there? But there was no dead body. No, that shouldn't matter...

She had to stop.

If she said everyone was entitled to their own secrets, she wasn’t to probe, even in mentally.

While she was deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice Eugene's expression had changed, as if the past few seconds never happened. He flashed the queen a sly, confident smile. “Tell you what.” What? Elsa cocked an eyebrow.

“Since you respect my secrets, I’ll respect yours. Granted we both have our reasons - I’m hoping yours is justified - we both seem to understand each other.” Elsa nodded, unsure where this was going. “The forest means a lot to Rapunzel so I'd prefer if you would stop your hunting.” Elsa tilted her head. Well, that was her new plan, but surely that wasn't just it? “And stay away from the castle.”

...Oh.

Albeit reluctantly, but slowly, came another nod. Yes, Elsa was going to quit, whether Anna liked it or not.

“Elsa?” Anna! “Elsa, are you in there? What are you doing?” The two eyed the door. It was only then they realized the Queen had frozen the entire room over, cold air was seeping from the small space below the door. But neither responded. Their silence was replied with a kick to the door. After a few thuds, the ice rimes gave in and the door swung open.


	8. Chapter 8: Closing the Gates

The moment the door swung open revealing the position the two royalties were in, the Princess drew Ice from a belt she tied to her thigh inside of her dress and tackled the Prince consort. In a flash, Eugene found his back against the floor and Anna was straddling him with an ice-shaped kunai held dangerously close to his neck. He turned to the Queen, regaining her composure now that his weight was off of her. He wasn't surprised, nor shocked. Not even scared, but impressed by the work of art.

It wasn't soon before his feeling of amusement was replaced by cold, then slight numbness. The weapon was so close to him he could feel the cold air emitting from it. He craned his neck to gain a bit of distance and took another good look at the weapon. Eugene's breath hitched. It felt like his neck was getting frozen.

"Hands off my sister," Anna snarled, her hands wrapped around the sheath so tightly he could see her veins popping out. The dagger dangerously inching bit by bit into his skin, but careful not to draw any blood.

"Anna-" the redhead turned to her sister, her attention all directed towards her now.

Eugene felt the grip loosen and took the opportunity to push the redhead's aside and coughed. "Jesus, Anna! How's anyone to talk with that thing on their neck?!" he rubbed the now freezing cold neck and sighed as warmth quickly took over, he could finally breathe again.

The redhead ignored the man. She picked herself up and rushed to her sister's side. "Are you okay?" She asked. And as soon as she received a nod, she pulled her target of affection into a tight hug as if trying to merge with her sister. It was only seconds after did Anna let out a breath and allow the tension to leave the rest of her body as she embraced Elsa's warmth.

"Anna..."

"Yes?"

"Not now..." She let go of her sister and turned to him.

The Prince consort was now standing up and wiping the dust off of him. Feeling the pairs of eyes on him, he looked up nonchalantly and shrugged. He then picked up the kunai and twirled it with his finger. "Ooooh mama, I have got to get me one of these!" And then he struck a pose, pointing Ice back at Anna with an enthusiastic smile.

And then the cold struck his hand. Eugene’s eyes widened.

“Oh shizzleroos, mama, is that why you wear gloves Anna?!” He jumped as he felt the stinging cold raced through his palm, juggling the kunai between both hands.

Anna merely glared at the ex-thief. If Ice couldn't kill him, Eugene could tell she was hoping her eyes could. But it didn't. It merely killed the good mood Eugene was having. The man wiped off his signature smile and handed the ice kunai over.

While Anna looked at the weapon in hand blankly, Eugene turned to Elsa and said, “As tempting as it is, I'm not gonna ask,” then he pointed his two fingers to his eyes motion them to point to Elsa's back and forth, “but I'll be watching you.” In attempt to lighten up the mood again, he ruffled the princess' hair, and before he left the now crowded room, he gave the two girls a salute and waltzed out.

The two sisters stayed in their position for a few minutes. Anna's hands held tightly onto Elsa's shoulders, and Elsa's on her sister's hips. It was as intimate as they could get, for now, but it was more than enough. Feeling Elsa's heartbeat earlier, hearing her soft and gentle voice earlier calling her name, and having her hands on her waist now was enough. Enough to be sure Elsa was alive. For a moment she thought she lost her. She had lost her twice, she wasn't going to lose her sister, her lover, her queen again. Ever.

“I thought I'd lost you...”

Elsa chuckled. Her laughter harvested butterflies in her stomach, it was like music to her ears. A tear almost fell from Anna’s eye. It felt like all the pent up worry left in that tear, her heavy heart lifted a bit. She rested her head on the crook of her sister’s neck to hide her face.

“It’s not funny, Elsa,” she chuckled, contradicting her words. “I can’t lose you, not again.” Not after almost losing her twice.

Elsa placed a gentle peck on the princess’ head and lifted her chin to wipe the tear away. “Never, love. I’m not going anywhere.” She whispered with a smile.

“Come on, Rapunzel’s waiting for us, let’s go!” Elsa said as she left the room, pulling Anna along.

To Elsa’s surprise, not a single word of her conversation with Eugene had been breathed to his wife that day. Yet somehow, the man managed to assign guards to the hallways and rooms, limiting their escape routes. Whether Anna noticed or not though, Elsa wasn’t sure.

That night, just like the past few nights, the princess headed to her sister’s room, well prepared for their activity. Anna had turned off all the lights, the door had been locked, and the window was left wide open, just like it had always been.

“Elsa?” Anna asked, staring at the ceiling on her bed, waiting for an answer. Elsa sat by the vanity, blindly combing her hair. Anna was already dressed in her “armour”, waiting for Elsa to get dressed. “For someone who freezes her hair in place, you sure are taking a long time to comb it…”

Elsa didn’t answer. She didn’t want to go out that night, she wanted to be true to her words. This time, she truly wanted to quit.

“Elsa, are you alright?” Her sister asked. “You’re shaking.”

“W-Why do you ask?” Elsa combed her hair harder, unaware of even how she sounded right now.

“Because you’re freezing your chair,” Anna deadpanned. “Do you… maybe not want to go out tonight?” Her voice was audibly softer now, clearly wishing her sister would say no, but undoubtedly worried.

Elsa didn’t answer again. No. Yes, no! Of course she wanted to go… But Eugene…

Anna rolled over to face her sister properly. “Did that scumbag threaten you?” She stood up from the bed, her frown visible on Elsa’s mirror.

Anna snarled, “Because I’ve been itching to use Popsicle for a while now, maybe I could really show it off to him before we return home.” She unsheathed Popsicle and spun with her fingers. Teal green eyes shone on the glistening blue, almost transparent sword. Whether it was filled with excitement, thirst, hunger or rage, Elsa couldn’t tell.

Or maybe it was even a mix of all.

But the Queen doubted the Princess would actually look forward to killing the Prince consort of Corona. There would be so much trouble, just thinking about it, Elsa could feel the fatigue hitting her. But Anna didn’t need to deal with all that, she did.

“No, that’s not it.” Elsa placed her comb down. She took a deep breath and let it all out. “I-I’m just not feeling well,” Despite her attempt to calm herself down, her voice was still shaky. “Maybe… Maybe you should go on without me for tonight.” Elsa turned around and said with a weak smile.

Anna stared at her sister for a short while, as if trying to decipher some hidden message of some sort. It took a minute before she finally replied. She fell back onto Elsa’s bed and inhaled the scent of her sister. It soothed the anger she had towards that man. “Nah… I’ll stay with you tonight.”

Elsa’s smile spread a little wider, thinner. If they weren’t going out tonight, at least she still had Anna.

“Anna…” Elsa started as she walked over to the bed. “You know he wasn’t trying to kill me, right? Scoot.”

The redhead sheathed back Popsicle and shifted to the side to make space for her sister before going for a hug. “Yeah… But the way he held you looked like he was about to knock the daylights out of you. It was on instinct. I swear…”

“And you still haven’t told me what you guys were _talking_ about.” Anna added, rolling her eyes at the word ‘talking’… which Elsa insisted that was all it was.

The blonde pursed her lips before speaking up, “Oh, he was just checking up on me. Apparently there’s a rat somewhere in the castle, his stuff went missing.”

“Oh, that explains the new guards along the corridors…” Oh, so she did notice.

“Wait, and then he suspected you?! A _Queen_?!” Anna shouted, pulling out of the hug now. “What is his brain made of, mush? Or maybe I could make it so!”

Elsa pulled the girl back into the hug. “For the third time tonight, there will be no more dead Eugene, Anna. Rapunzel would be displeased…” she warned, whispering the last part.

“She wouldn’t be so, considering such an unworthy husband she has…” Anna huffed, leaning back into the hug. “A thief suspecting a Queen of all people, _my Queen_ , to be a thief! Blasphemy!” She said, pointing into the ceiling.

“Well… back in Arendelle we _do_ have a rat in that palace too, actually. It is no surprised he would suspect even royalty.”

“Wait, what, who?!” Anna jumped up again.

“I don’t know, we haven’t found out yet, I’ve heard the chef complain about missing chocolates again earlier the other day… I wonder who that glutton is…”

Anna’s face flushed red at her sister’s teasing. “I-I-I wasn’t stealing! Chef Robert said no more chocolate during supper! How could there be no chocolate during supper?! Chocolate is supper! I can’t live a meal without chocolate, Elsa, you-“Anna rambled on.

Busy rambling away, unbeknownst to the redhead, footsteps could be heard just outside the door. It was soft, but Elsa heard, noting to herself Eugene was probably watching out for her. Which means he would be aware her sister was in her room.

Elsa wondered if she should tell Anna the truth. How would she react? Would she be upset? Would she convince her otherwise again? Or would she let her be?

“Anna?” Anna stopped rambling and paused in her animated movements to look at her sister. She stood on her knees, but her posture was straight and tall, albeit exaggerated, it was somewhat majestic. Her hands though, ruined every hint of royalty there was in the princess, was still in the air, as if she was trying to create a storm. Her face quite suited the gesture.

In the thirteen years the two sisters were separated, Elsa never saw Anna build a snowman despite her persistent requests. She never made a single snowman ever since Olaf on that very night with her. And it broke her heart to realize how much she deprived her sister of what she wanted to do most; building a snowman with her.

“Yes?” she squeaked, quickly sensing her sister’s mood. Worried she said or did something wrong, and quickly fell to a kneeling position.

But Anna respected her anyway, Anna never asked why, Anna never broke down her door despite being able to.

Maybe, just maybe… she didn’t have to tell Anna anything. Maybe she could just keep accompany Anna instead. It would be just like building a snowman together, but just watching Anna instead. She didn’t build a snowman for thirteen years, she could do it again. This time, nothing could go wrong… right?

Tired from all the thinking, sleep quickly took over her mind. Her eyelids started to feel heavy and she could feel a yawn coming. Elsa pulled her sister’s head onto her shoulder with her left arm and with her right, she wrapped it around her sister’s back and leaned down onto the pillow, pulling her sister along.

“Can we just cuddle tonight?”

Anna watched her sister’s eyes blink slowly, struggling to keep them open, genuinely trying her best to stay up for her sake. She placed her hand on her sister’s hips. “Okay…”

Anna pulled the blanket over the two of them and Elsa yawned and nuzzled her sister’s forehead. She felt a gloved hand slipped under her waist and pulled her closer and a leg fell over hers. It was heavy, she could feel the weight of the sword sheathed on the leg, on her. But Elsa didn’t care. At that moment, her heart felt heavier.

She raised an arm and twirled her fingers and a small gust of snowy wind slammed the window shut. She cringed upon hearing the ‘bam’ sound, knowing very well, that that very night, they weren’t the only thing that had been slammed shut.


	9. Chapter 9: Monster

The Prince Consort hadn’t been the only person keeping their eyes out on the Queen. Anna mused as she eyed Flynn. Anna may have been dense to not notice the small things like how Elsa occasionally blanked out during her rambles, the subtle hints for her to shut up when she was saying something out of line, nor when Elsa was literally too busy to spend time with her. In her defence, the last one was at random, sometimes Elsa would give in and play with her despite the stack of paperwork, sometimes she wouldn’t even when the stack was smaller. She just couldn’t tell.

But she digressed. Point was, Anna had done her fair share of watching as well. Not just ogling, but legitimately watching. Seriously, who wouldn’t ogle at Elsa? Her Queen was god sent by mama. And papa. Ew. Anna shoved the thought to the darkest corner of her head. That was something she would never want to think about.

There were several things Anna noticed ever since her sister and Flynn had in the cleaners’ room. First and foremost, Elsa seemed to always be out on a look for something, obviously somebody; Flynn. She was always nervous with Flynn around, she would noticeably stiffen when he was in the room with them. Especially at nights, before their hunts. When she notices he’s around, Elsa would speak louder. And Elsa did _not_ do loud. Not even in bed.

It irked Anna, at first. What was her sister doing, she couldn’t figure it out.

The next thing she noticed was that Elsa was initiating sleepovers, despite not really sleeping most of the time. Elsa. Initiate. Nope, those words did not go together very often. Anna shook her head, earning herself a weird look from Flynn and one of concern from said sister. She shrugged and returned to playing with her food, pushing it around with her fork.

“Anna, don’t play with your food.” Elsa, sitting beside her, said sternly. Her voice was cold and clear. No jokes, no playful comebacks.

Anna rolled her eyes in response. She might be the Queen of Arendelle, and the Queen of her world, but she was her sister and just as much, her lover as well. The blonde had been more and more edgy these days.

Wait, where was she again? Right. Elsa and initiatives. Even sex. Speaking of sex, the queen had been more aggressive the past few weeks, which Anna thoroughly enjoyed. Yes, as much as it pleased Anna that her sister was trying something new in bed, it worried her as well. Was something wrong? Did someone or something upset Elsa? Was it _Flynn_? She glared at the man who was obviously amused by the weird facial expressions she had been making for the past five minutes. The man glanced at Rapunzel, obliviously conversing with her sister, and then back and smirked… was she supposed to understand something from that?

Anna watched Elsa who was sitting in an extremely rigid position, cutting a slice of steak, quietly listening to Rapunzel. Her hands were trembling, as if the dead cow, that dead piece of meat, could kill. Phfft, that stinker had killed, perhaps even dissected much more and much worse than a dead cow. She recalled the night her sister slayed the bear without even a drop of blood falling close to her skin. The serene smile on her face, the pale white skin that made her seem to glow that night.

Majestic.

It worried Anna a lot, really. Anna had never seen her sister so afraid before. Not on the night of her coronation, not on the night they almost got caught. Anna had never seen this side of Elsa. And it was extremely disconcerting.

Something was up. Clearly. Anna thought about the nights they had together. Usually back in Arendelle, they would have so much to do. Read books, torture prisoners together, watch executions, anything, really. But in Corona, it wasn’t their territory. They couldn’t do whatever they wanted. Their options were limited, especially with Flynn on the lookout.

Anna rolled her eyes at the thought of the thief’s sneaking around. Of course she had noticed. That man failed miserably as a thief, Anna decided, and wondered how he was notorious back in his day. Oh perhaps it was because he was really bad at it but always somehow managed to get away with it.

The Prince Consort had been walking by their rooms since the day the queen and he spent god-knows-how-long in that room doing god-knows-what. Elsa hadn’t told her yet, and she knew she was never going to find out. But she had a gist of it.

Flynn knew.

But what exactly did he know?

What happened in that cleaners’ room, exactly? What did Elsa tell him or he tell her? Her grip on the fork tightened as she watch the man happily fill his mouth with pasta without a care in the world. If this man was responsible for all that’s been happening with Elsa, he was getting it.

Ever since that night, Elsa would be extra-cautious when leaving the rooms. Taking only specific routes, conjuring frozen statues that looked like them and hiding them in blankets, or sometimes not even going out with her. She’d lock the door, leaving Anna’s only exit to be the windows (which she really wasn’t a fan of), and say “You go ahead, I’m tired so I’ll turn in early today.” And when Anna tried to persuade her to come along so Elsa could show her more magic, the blonde would turn away and slip into the bed with statue Anna.

Some nights, Anna would leave her be. She knew Rapunzel was a loud person just like her, and maybe handling two Annas day and night was too much for Elsa. Maybe her queen truly needed some sleep. On some nights, she’d skip going out as well, and cuddle with her sister in bed. She’d wake up sometimes to her sister’s cries and shivering. Sometimes she’d wake up gasping for air for Elsa had hugged her too tightly. She’d have to wake the blonde up to for air.

And most importantly, Elsa had not hunted down a single thing during their trips since she and Flynn spoke. Not even an ant.

And she refused to even talk about it! Was Elsa quitting? Was that why she was so edgy? Was that why all these was happening? What happened to their agreement? Didn’t they decide not to because they couldn’t? Why hadn’t she told her when she changed her mind? Was she locking her out again?

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

Without her brain processing, one of Anna’s fist slammed onto the table, creating a loud bam. All eyes went to Anna, but the redhead didn’t care. She bit her lips and looked at Elsa. And then Flynn. And then back to Anna. She shook her head to shake those thoughts out. No, Elsa wouldn’t do that… would she? She did it once, didn’t she? For thirteen years, remember?

“Anna, are you alright?” Elsa asked. She placed her hand on the Princess’ shoulder out of concern. Anna looked at the shoulder and then to her sister. She could feel her trembling, she could hear her voice shaking. Whether it was out of concern or her abstinence, she couldn’t tell.

It was as if the Queen knew what was going on in Anna’s head and immediately took her hand off. Anna frowned at the loss of contact. She placed her hand on her head and said, “No, I think I’ve got a headache. Elsa, can I sleep with you tonight?”

Elsa got the hint and nodded. She turned to the Princess of Corona and bowed, “Excuse us, Rapunzel.” Rapunzel nodded and Elsa gave an apologetic grin before assisting Anna to her chamber.

As soon as the sisters arrived at Elsa’s room, Anna threw her sister against the door who let out a loud “ooof!” evidently not expecting the push. Before the queen could speak or ask, Anna pressed her head on her chest, locking the queen in a position where she couldn’t move.

“Tell me what Flynn said, Elsa.” The demand threw a blanket over the room and Elsa felt like she couldn’t think. As if her every thought or movement, her breathing, her opinions, everything would be revealed if she just made a wrong move.

Elsa didn’t respond. She watched as her sister tilt her head back up to look at her. The life those pair of bright green eyes usually held were non-existent. Instead, they were sharp and cold, just like her voice. And then her eyes softened, like they were on the verge of tears. Begging, pleading.

Silence filled the room, leaving the clock to tick by every second Elsa failed to respond. The room temperature fell by a degree with every tick. Elsa could see her sister’s breath coming from her mouth.

Anna took a deep breath and whispered again, “I know that he knows something, what did you two talk about?” Her voice was almost thick with malice. Elsa knew, if she wanted Flynn to live till the day the leave, the next day, she had to say something.

But she couldn’t. Her mouth hung open, but her insides shook. Any word that attempted to leave her mouth, were left hanging in her throat. Immediately, concern washed over the princess and she let her sister go and pulled her into a hug.

“It’s okay, Elsa… It’s okay, we can fix this, alright? Just tell me…” She soothed the queen. The cold didn’t seem to affect her. But it scared her. For Anna to see her sister’s anxieties taking over again, losing control of her powers again. They had been through this. They had overcome this. Elsa should’ve no longer been afraid of her gift.

“Take a deep breath, Elsa, breathe. Remember your training.” She whispered into Elsa’s ear, stroking her back. “We can talk when you’re calm.”

What _did_ Flynn know to scare her sister so badly?

“H-he-“ Elsa stuttered. “He knows… He-he- knows about our habits…” She managed, gasping in between. Habits. She hated that Elsa struggled saying that word.

“But that doesn’t explain how you’ve been lately, did he threaten you? Last I checked, there were no laws against hunting here.” She pulled her skirt up and took out Ice, the same kunai that she straddled that ex-thief with that day.

Elsa remained silent again. Anna gave her a minute to collect her breaths, to calm herself down. But minutes passed and the blonde still did not give her an answer. And Anna’s patience was wearing thin.

“If you’re not going to talk, I’ll just ask him instead. And make sure he shuts up too.” She snarled. Who was he to cause Elsa so much pain? Nobody could do that to her Queen, _nobody_. Not allies, not friends, not even family.

She pushed Elsa aside to find the door knob frozen along with the spaces between. She followed the trail of ice and snow which lead back to Elsa’s hand placed flat on the door.

“Why are you defending him?!”

For the past few minutes, Elsa had barely spoken and Anna was running out of patience. She walked over and plopped herself on the bed, stabbing the sheets with the kunai.

Elsa finally exclaimed, “Because it’s not about him!”

“Then who is it?!” She picked up the kunai again and flung it against the mirror, shattering the glass to thousands of pieces. But it didn’t quell her anger. Whoever did this to Elsa had to pay.

“He knows, but it doesn’t matter. It’s-“Elsa cut herself. What was she to say? She wants to quit this… this hobby? No, she didn’t!  But she had to. No! No… she had to…

“It’s… nobody… It’s not him.” She panted. Elsa didn’t even know how, but she was suddenly unable to catch her breath. She couldn’t breathe.

She hugged herself as her entire body shook. She felt the door knob and leaned to the side, reaching a corner. She felt the walls smoothing, she felt her powers seeping through her skin, pouring out of her, practically screaming for escape. But she wouldn’t let it. She wanted to, but she couldn’t.

As Elsa struggled with her internal war, a thin layer of ice spread from Elsa’s feet, coating the floor, the carpet, the door and the walls. Shards of ice spiked out. Anna jumped to her feet and rushed to her sister. She wrapped her arms around her sister, which was quickly reciprocated.

As Elsa hugged Anna tightly, never letting go, she leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, her sister following after. The two girls stayed in that position for a few minutes, giving the queen a period of time to calm down, to think of what she wanted to say.

“Elsa?” Anna whispered. Her tone was coated with nothing but warmth. The princess was trying to be patient, something she hardly had to begin with. But for Elsa, she did.

Elsa released her hold of Anna, she looked up to face her sister. Her breath was still shaky, she could still feel her body trembling.

“It’s okay, we don’t have to talk about it, not right now…” Anna spoke up again, saying the last three words softly, afraid her sister was going to shut her out. She could tell where this was going, she remembered the look Elsa had right now.

It was the look of disgust, of self-loathing, of hatred. Anna thought she would never see it again. Not after the first two times. She thought they were over this.

The queen never knew it could get this bad. It wasn’t as if she had executed great number of criminals on a daily basis, it wasn’t even an addiction. So technically you couldn’t call her an addict… So why?

Why was she trembling so much? Why couldn’t she stop shaking?

Why was she craving to see someone bleed? To hear them whimper, beg, and scream?

Why did she enjoy watching the animals cry as Anna stab them, cut their limbs, part by part? Why did watching her sister slaughter animal after animal arouse her?

Why did she have to hold back this urge to join in? Why did she even feel the urge for all this?

Why?!

Elsa looked at the pair of hands before her. Her small, thin and pale hands. She watched as she saw flurries appearing from thin air. She clenched her hands into tiny fists tightly just like her teeth.

Her eyes widened as if it just hit her. Again.

She truly was a monster.


End file.
